Not Brother but Lover
by Lieya EL
Summary: PART 2 END / Sulit memang untuk mengucapkan perasaan yang terlalu lama terpendam, apalagi seseorang yang kau cintai hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri tidak ada perasaan lebih, hah...haruskah Luhan menyerah dengan perasaannya? ataukah.../HUNHAN/HUNBAEK/TWOSHOOT/YAOI/DLDR/Typo(s)/ GAJE
1. Chapter 1

*****Not Brother but Lover*****

 **TWOSHOOT**

Cast:

 **HUNHANBAEK**. Yifan-Chanyeol-Jongin,dll.

Genre:

 **Yaoi!**

 **Hurt Comfort, Romance**

Rate :

 **M** (chap depan)

 **Disclaimer:**

©2015 Cerita asli milik saya. Hunhan asli bukan milik saya, mereka milik keluarganya masing-masing. Cerita ini hanyalah fiktif belaka.

.

 **Selamat membaca!**

* * *

"Ugh... Ah.. shhh..mmhh"

Bunyi suara keciprak dari kedua belah bibir yang beradu terdengar jelas dari dalam mobil sport berwarna putih yang terpakir dibawah sorot lampu jalanan, menampilkan sepasang pemuda tampan dan cantik yang tengah berbagi kasih melalui sebuah ciuman panas saat ini.

" Se. . . .ssak" Ujar sang pria cantik terbata-bata lalu memukul ringan dada kekasihnya agar melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Karena pasokan udara keduanyapun tengah menipis, Lelaki tampan bernama Sehun yang merupakan kekasih si pria cantik itupun memutuskan pagutan kedua bibir mereka. Pemuda bermarga Oh itu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat wajah berantakan kekasihnya.

 _Wajah yang memerah, bibir yang membengkak, serta benang saliva yang sedikit tercecer di sudut bibirnya, membuat sosok pria cantiknya tersebut semakin menggemaskan di mata Sehun._

Tangan kanan lelaki albino itu terangkat untuk menyentuh bibir kekasihnya, lalu mengusap lelehan saliva yang berada disudut bibir itu seraya tersenyum lembut. Perlakuan tersebut berhasil membuat rona merah menjalar di pipi lawannya saat ini.

"Kenapa kau semakin cantik, _hm_?" Tanyanya dengan sorot mata memuja. Sebelah tangannya yang lainpun mulai menggerayang kedada kemudian mencubit bagian paling sensitive kekasihnya.

"Kau membuatku tergila-gila, _Baek"_ kata Sehun berbisik ditelinga kekasihnya, membuat tubuh lelaki cantik yang duduk dipangkuannya itu sedikit merinding saat deru nafas Sehun menerpa lehernya.

"Sehun" Lirih lelaki itu dengan mata yang menyipit sayu tatkala tangan panjang Sehun kini beralih untuk membuka kancing-kancing kemeja yang ia kenakan.

Sehun tersenyum miring saat tangan kekasihnya mencengkeram erat kemejanya, ah sepertinya kekasihnya itu sedang dilanda rasa kalut .

"Kenapa Baek? Bukankan kita sudah pernah melakukannya, eum?" tanyanya dengan dahi yang dibuat sedikit mengkerut.

"Tapi Hun, kita tidak pernah melakukannya di dalam mobil. Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat kita nanti" Lelaki bernama lengkap Byun Baekhyun itu berkata sedikit panik, kemudian menengok keadaan sekitar untuk memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang tengah memperhatikan mereka sekarang.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, _Baekki_. Mereka tidak akan mungkin bisa melihat kita, _ah_ jikapun mereka bisa melihat kita, aku juga tidak peduli. Toh, tidak ada yang salah kan dengan yang kita lakukan saat ini. Sepasang kekasih bercinta itu sudah biasa, bahkan dimobil sekalipun tidak ada undang-undang yang melarang." Ujar Sehun meyakinkan. Baekhyun hanya bisa menunduk pasrah menanggapi perkataan kekasihnya yang keras kepala.

 _ **Tok tok tok! Tok! Tok tok!**_

Saat pakaian yang Baekhyun kenakan hendak terlucuti sepenuhnya tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk kaca mobil Sehun dengan keras dan terkesan tergesa.

"Sehun!"

Sepasang kekasih itupun menghentikan kegiatannya kemudian menatap sosok yang berdiri disamping mobil Sehun itu secara bersamaan. Baekhyun segera berjingkat mengancingkan kemejanya tergesa disusul dengan Sehun yang mendengus tak suka karena kegiatannya diganggu. Dengan cepat Baekhyunpun beralih dari pangkuan Sehun kebangku penumpang kemudian membuka kaca mobil Sehun yang terkunci.

Tatapan yang mengintimidasi adalah hal yang pertama Baekhyun dapatkan saat matanya beradu dengan sepasang binar rusa yang berada didepannya.

 _ **Klik**_

Kunci pintu mobil itu terbuka, dengan kasar lelaki cantik bermata rusa yang kini berada di luar mobil itu membuka pintu mobil Sehun. Tangan mungilnyapun kini telah menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun agar keluar dari dalam mobil.

"Dasar Bitch!" lelaki cantik itu menatap Baekhyun tak suka sebelum masuk kedalam mobil Sehun dan menutup pintunya secara kasar, membuat tubuh mungil Baekhyun berjengit terkejut.

Sehun hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan adegan itu. Sungguh ia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa jika sosok bermata rusa itu sudah mencampuri urusannya. Lelaki berkulit pucat itu menatap sendu kekasihnya dari balik kemudi sebelum melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat itu.

* * *

 *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

"Sehunie~"

Tidak tahan dengan suasana malam yang mencengkam akhirnya lelaki bermata rusa itu memberanikan diri untuk memecah keheningn. Suara lirihnya memanggil sosok yang mengemudi disampingnya itu dengan manja.

"Em"

Pria bermata rusa itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, karena Sehun tidak menatapnya melainkan hanya menyahut sekenanya.

"Kau marah?" Tanyanya.

"Tidak" Jawab Sehun datar tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"Bohong!"

 _Cukup. Sehun sudah bosan dengan semua ini._

 _ **Ckitt**_

Sehun menghentikan mobilnya ditepi jalan setelah mendengar gumaman lirih dari lelaki cantik yang duduk disampingnya.

"Jika aku marah. Apakah seorang Wu Luhan akan berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku?" gumam Sehun. Wajahnya memandang kedepan tanpa ekspresi.

"Oh?" Binar rusa itu menatap Sehun dengan polosnya "Kenapa Sehun berbicara seperti itu?" Tanya Luhan tak mengerti.

"Jika aku marah! Apa kau akan berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku, huh?!" Tanya Sehun sekali lagi dengan suara yang cukup keras hingga membuat tubuh mungil Luhan berjengit "Sehun"lirih Luhan menatap Sehun sendu.

"Kenapa Lu? Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu moment berhargaku bersama kekasihku? Apakah kau tidak senang jika melihat _dongsaengmu_ ini bahagia, _huh_? Apakah kau memang ingin aku melajang seumur hidup dan mendekam didalam rumah itu selamanya, IYA?!" Tanyanya dengan nada suara meninggi.

Sehun mengeluarkan semua keluhannya yang selama ini ia pendam. Setelah Sehun mendengar Luhan yang mengatai kekasihnya tadi, akhirnya ia sadar bahwa Luhan sudah terlalu jauh ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya dan Sehun harus menghentikannya sebelum kisah asmaranya putus ditengah jalan seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Bukan seperti itu Sehun!" Sahut Luhan, nada suaranyapun juga ikut meninggi.

Sungguh, bukan seperti itu yang Luhan inginkan. Luhan tidak ingin Sehun melajang dan mendekam dirumahnya seumur hidup. Luhan hanya ingin orang yang disayanginya bahagia. Dan menurut Luhan, Baekhyun bukanlah kekasih yang cocok untuk Sehun, dia bukanlah lelaki yang baik.

"LALU APA?!" Bentak Sehun dengan emosinya yang kini meluap.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjadi kekasihnya karena-... _aku mencintaimu_ " Lelaki bermata rusa itu menundukkan wajahnya menahan tangis saat kalimat terakhirnya hanya bisa tercekat ditenggorokan.

 _Sulit memang untuk mengucapkan perasaan yang terlalu lama terpendam, apalagi seseorang yang kau cintai hanya menganggapmu sebagai saudaranya sendiri tidak ada perasaan lebih._

"Karena apa huh?" Tanya Sehun mencibir "Bahkan kau tidak bisa mengutarakan alasan yang logis untukku agar tidak menjadi kekasih Baekhyun"gumam Sehun kemudian memalingkan wajahnya kesamping enggan untuk menatap lelaki bermata rusa yang kini tengah mengepalkan erat tangannya.

"KARENA DIA HANYALAH SEORANG BITCH! LELAKI MURAHAN YANG HANYA MEMANFAATKANMU SEHUN! DIA BUKAN ORANG BAIK!" Teriak Luhan akhirnya. Cukup sudah ia menyembunyikan semua kenyataan ini, Sehun harus tau tentang siapa sebenarnya lelaki yang dianggapnya kekasih itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan tak percaya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang _hyung_ yang dihormatinya sampai saat ini, bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu mengenai kekasihnya. Sejauh mana Luhan mengenal Baekhyun hingga dia bisa mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu. _Huh_.

"Jangan pernah menghina kekasihku!" ujar Sehun penuh penekanan.

"Tapi Seh-"

"DIAM!"

Dan Luhanpun segera memalingkan wajahnya kearah jalanan setelah Sehun membentaknya dengan sorot mata yang berkilat-kilat menahan amarah.

 _ **Brmm brmm**_

Sehun menyalakan mesinnya lalu melaju kencang meninggalkan tempat itu. Setetes air matapun terjatuh dari binar Luhan saat itu juga namun dengan cepat ia menghapusnya.

.

* * *

 _Luka ini membakarku, lebih dari yang kukira_

 _Sakit ini menusukku jauh ke dalam, lebih dari yang kau kira_

 _Malam-malam yang tak terhitung kuhabiskan untuk membencimu, terasa bagai neraka_

 _Ku mohon, tetaplah disampingku, tetaplah bersamaku_

 _Ku mohon, jangan lepaskan aku yang selalu memegang tanganmu..._

* * *

 _ **Blam**_

Pintu kemudi mobil Sehun tertutup dengan kasar, lelaki berwajah datar itu berjalan dengan angkuh memasuki kediamannya meninggalkan sosok Luhan yang tengah memandang sendu punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya.

 _ **Cklek**_

"Oh, kalian pulang bersama?" tanya sosok berkulit kecokelatan yang sedikit terkejut saat melihat kedua orang yang berdiri didepannya saat seingatnya tadi mereka tidak keluar rumah bersama, _tapi bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa pulang bersama?_ _Ah, mungkin mereka bertemu dijalan_?

Sehun melenggang masuk kedalam rumah tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan lelaki _tan_ bernama Jongin itu. Wajah datar Sehun membuat Jongin enggan untuk mencacinya ketika Sehun dengan kasar menyenggol bahu kirinya.

Oh, _Jongin tidak mau mencari ribut dengan beruang kutub yang sepertinya tengah menahan amarah itu, huh wajahnya sungguh tidak bersahabat sekali._

Perhatian Jongin pun kini beralih kepada sosok Luhan yang hanya berdiri mematung diambang pintu menatap kosong kepergian Sehun.

"Hyung?" Ujar Jongin sedikit mengguncang lengan Luhan namun si empunya tidak merespon.

"Luhanie Hyung?" Panggil Jongin sekali lagi namun masih juga tidak mendapatkan respon apa-apa dari Luhan. Tubuh mungil itu masih terdiam kaku.

"XiaoLu? Jongin? Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Diluar dingin, kenapa kalian tidak segera ma- _ **Grep**_ "

Perkataan lelaki tampan yang baru saja tiba itu terpotong saat tubuh mungil Luhan menubruknya secara tiba-tiba.

"Hey? Kenapa menangis, hm?" Tanya lelaki itu saat merasakan tubuh Luhan yang bergetar dipelukannya. Iapun melemparkan sorot mata penuh tanya kearah Jongin, Lelaki tan itupun menggelengkan kepalanya karena ia juga tidak tau apa permasalahannya.

"Yifan _Ge_?"

Lelaki yang dipanggil Yifan itupun mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Luhan yang memanggilnya dengan suara serak "Um? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis seperti ini, Lu?" Tanyanya halus.

"Aku lelah" Bukannya menjawab, Lelaki bermata rusa itu malah semakin mempererat pelukannya. Yifan tersenyum kecil, terlalu hafal dengan kebiasaan adiknya yang sangat manja itu. Iapun melemparkan tas kerjanya kearah Jongin dan ditangkapnya dengan sigap.

 _ **Hap  
**_ Yifan mengangkat kedua kaki Luhan melingkari pinggulnya, menggendongnya seperti koala kemudian masuk kedalam rumah.

Jongin tersenyum simpul melihat kelakauan Hyung cantiknya yang sangat manja kepada Yifan. Kedekatan mereka membuat Jongin sedikit iri. Huh, Bahkan dulu juga Jongin sempat berpikir bahwa ia hanyalah anak pungut keluarga Wu, tapi untung saja Yifan segera bertindak memperlihatkan secara langsung hasil tes darah yang menyatakan mereka memang saudara kandung dan segala keraguan yang sempat muncul dibenak Jonginpun sirna seketika.

 _ **Grep**_

"Aku pulang~"

"Hiyaa!"

Jongin berteriak histeris saat tangan kekar melilit pinggangnya kemudian mengangkat tubuhnya keatas.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!"

 _ **Bruk**_

"Aauch" Jongin meringis sakit setelah bokong sexynya mencium dengan kasar lantai rumahnya "Ya! Kenapa kau menjatuhkanku?!" protesnya sembari menatap nyalang lelaki bertelinga Yoda yang kini tersenyum dengan lebar kearahnya.

"Hehe, bukankah kau sendiri yang minta dilepaskan?" ujarnya sok polos kemudian melangkah memasuki rumah sembari terkikik senang setelah berhasil mengerjai _dongsaeng tercintanya_.

"Dasar Yoda bodoh!" Umpat Jongin setelah kepergian lelaki tinggi bernama Wu Chanyeol itu.

Ah, sepertinya saya harus memperkenalkan siapa-siapa saja mereka itu. Um, mungkin saya harus memperkenalkan dari **yang tertua** dulu. Namanya Wu Yifan – Seorang dokter spesialis bedah sekaligus pemegam saham terbesar di _Wu Hospital-_ sebuah rumah sakit ternama yang berdiri di Korea Selatan. Ia merupakan putra sulung Keluarga Wu, Usianya menginjak 26 tahun ini. Pria berkebangsaan China yang kini telah menetap di Korea itu memiliki kepribadian yang tenang berbeda dengan ketiga saudaranya yang sangat keras kepala dan sangat sembrono. Sebagai anggota keluarga tertua, Yifan memang dituntut untuk melindungi saudara-saudaranya menggantikan tugas Baba dan Mamanya selagi mereka berdua berada di China.

 **Yang Kedua,** Wu Chanyeol – Lelaki tampan yang memiliki telinga yang persis seperti peri itu merupakan putra kedua Keluarga Wu. Lelaki berusia 24 tahun itu adalah seorang komposer. Ia bekerja di sebuah studio rekaman yang cukup terkenal di Korea Selatan. Pria tampan itu memiliki kepribadian yang ceria berlebih alias berisik, sangat senang menggoda _dongsaeng_ kecilnya yang bekulit hitam. Saking senangnya bahkan ia sempat masuk rumah sakit beberapa hari akibat terlalu lama tertawa hingga membuat mulutnya menganga kaku tidak bisa mengatup. Kejadian itu berawal saat Chanyeol menertawakan adiknya - Jongin yang terkena siraman air seni dari penis kecil anjingnya tepat mengenai muka. _Haha, sungguh peristiwa yang sangat menakjubkan bukan? -_-_

 **Selanjutnya** adalah si manja – Wu Luhan. Lelaki yang memiliki paras cantik dan binar bak rusa itu merupakan putra ke tiga Keluarga Wu. Usianya baru genap 22 tahun ini. Ia merupakan mahasiswa tingkat 2 di Kyunghe University. Wajahnya yang imut dan menggemaskan itu mampu menghipnotis seluruh saudaranya agar tidak menolak apapun keinginannya. Dia memiliki tubuh kecil dan binar rusa yang menyala-nyala, sangat manja terutama kepada sang Gege tertua. Namun kalian harus tau bahwa, lelaki manis itu ternyata memiliki sifat overprotektif kepada saudara-saudaranya. Ia tidak suka, apabila salah satu dari saudaranya dekat dengan orang lain. _Tidak ada yang boleh dekat dengan saudaranya, kecuali Luhan-_ begitulah pemikirannya dan untunglah saudara-saudaranya sangat pengertian dan menerima semua sikap keoverprotektivan rusa mereka.

 _Huh, namun sampai kapan mereka akan bertahan, hm?_

 **Lalu** Wu Jongin, si bungsu yang memiliki kulit eksotis itu berusia 20 tahun. Mahasiswa tingkat pertama di Universitas yang sama dengan Gegenya – Luhan. Pandai dalam segala hal, terutama menari. Dia adalah _dongsaeng_ yang polos namun karena wajahnya yang sedikit _err_ mesum, orang-orang sedikit salah mengartikannya(?) dan menganggap Jongin berkepribadian seperti itu (r:mesum), _bukankan tampang mencerminkan kebiasaan,hm?_

 **Yang terakhir** adalah Wu- _Ah_ , Oh Sehun. Nama aslinya adalah Oh Sehun, lelaki tampan berkulit pucat itu merupakan anggota terakhir yang tinggal di kediaman Keluarga Wu. Beberapa minggu lagi usianya genap 20 tahun, Sehun juga kuliah di Universitas yang sama dengan Jongin dan Luhan. Sehun memiliki kepribadian yang paling dingin, wajahnya yang kelewat datar itupun juga membuat beberapa orang berfikiran negatif dan menganggap bahwa ia adalah lelaki yang sombong. Sehun sangat tertutup kepada orang lain tak terkecuali saudara-saudaranya, mungkin itu disebabkan oleh pengalaman kelam masa kecilnya dulu. _Saat ia disiksa dan dibuang oleh kedua orang tuanya ketika hujan deras-_

 _ **Kala itu**_ _\- Sehun kecil tengah terkena demam tinggi dan mengharuskan keduanya untuk membawa Sehun kecil ke rumah sakit karena keadaannya yang semakin memburuk, bibir kecilnya yang membiru dan tubuhnya yang menggigil membuat sang orangtua mau tak mau harus memeriksakannya. Setelah dokter mengatakan bahwa Sehun terkena penyakit demam berdarah dan harus dirawat , kedua orang tua Sehunpun langsung menolak dengan alasan bahwa mereka tidak memiliki biaya. Merekapun membawa Sehun kecil yang menggigil kedinginan keluar dari ruangan dokter dengan paksa. Setelah sampai didepan loby rumah sakit, Nyonya Oh menghempaskan kasar tangan Sehun lalu menampar keras pipi putranya yang masih berusia 6 tahun itu._

 _ **Plak**_

" _Diam! Atau aku akan meninggalkanmu disini!"_

 _Menghiraukan perkataan Eommanya, Sehun kecil tetap menangis sesenggukan karena tidak bisa menahan rasa pusing dikepalanya yang semakin menjadi._

 _Melihat putranya yang tidak berhenti menangis, Tuan Oh pun turut geram. Tangan kanannya sudah terangkat keatas untuk menampar pipi tirus Sehun kecil, namun belum sempat ia layangkan tamparan itu, datanglah kedua satpam yang menghampirinya. Tak ingin mendapat masalah karena berbuat kasar kepada anaknya sendiri, Tuan dan Nyonya Ohpun dengan cepat berlari dari tempat itu meninggalkan Sehun kecil yang tengah berdiri mematung diambang kesadarannya yang semakin menipis._

" _HEY! JANGAN LARI KALIAN!" Kedua satpam itupun berlari mengejar kedua orang tua Sehun._

" _Eomma~ Appa~" Lirih Sehun sebelum kesadarannya hilang sepenuhnya._

 _Tepat saat Sehun kecil terjatuh, datanglah kedua sosok dengan tinggi badan yang berbeda menghampirinya dan membawa tubuh Sehun kecil ke dalam rumah sakit kembali._

 _._

" _Gege! Hyung! Lihat dia cudah cadal"_

 _Terlihat sosok lelaki kecil berwajah cantik yang kini tengah menarik-narik kecil kemeja yang dikenakan kakaknya._

" _Baiklah. XiaoLu duduk disini, hyung akan memanggil Paman Kim" Ujar sang kakak kemudian mendudukkan tubuh kecil sosok bernama XiaoLu disisi ranjang. XiaoLu mengangguk patuh sembari melemparkan senyuman lebar nya_

" _Kau tiapa?" Tanya Sehun kecil saat melihat orang asing di sampingnya._

" _Namaku Wu Luhan. Tapi kau bica memanggilku CiaoLu" Ujar Luhan terlampau semangat._

 _Mengabaikan Luhan kecil yang kini memandangnya takjub, Sehun memperhatikan keadaan sekitarnya yang terasa asing itu._

" _Aku dimana?" Tanyanya sedikit bingung. Setaunya tadi dia berada dirumah sakit bersama kedua orang tuanya dan mereka-_

" _Kau dilumahku cekalang" Jawab Luhan kecil antusias tanpa mengetahui raut sedih yang terpancar dari wajah Sehun._

" _Eomma~ Appa~" Lirih Sehun sembari menatap kosong kearah jendela kamar. Air matanyapun tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Wajah tampannya kini sudah basah oleh air mata._

 _Luhan kecilpun gelagapan sendiri saat melihat Sehun yang menangis tersedu-sedu._

" _Kamu kenapa? Jangan menangic" Ujar Luhan kecil kemudian tubuhnyapun bergerak untuk mendekati Sehun._

 _ **Grep**_

 _Tanpa aba-aba, Sehun kecilpun menerjang tubuh Luhan dan memeluknya erat membuat Luhan kecil sedikit terkejut akan perlakuannya._

" _Thehun kehilangan meleka...hiks..Eomma...Appa... membuang Thehun..hiks" adu Sehun kecil dengan suara bergetar. Wajahnya bertumpu pada bahu mungil Luhan, membuat hati Luhan kecil sedikit bergetar setelah merasakan bulir hangat air mata Sehun yang merembas mengenai kulitnya._

 _Tangan mungil itupun bergerak keatas, mengelus bahu kecil Sehun secara perlahan "Gwaenchana~ Ada kami di cini, CiaoLu dan gege akan menjagamu. Kami adalah kelualgamu mulai cekalang, Thehun tidak cendili" Ujar Luhan kecil menenangkan._

 _Kedua remaja yang berada diujung pintu itupun tersenyum tipis, setelah melihat adik kecilnya yang manja bisa menenangkan orang lain._

 _Sejak saat itulah, Sehun masuk dalam anggota Keluarga Wu. Atas persetujuan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu, Sehun di ijinkan tinggal dengan mereka dan ia juga menganggap Sehun sebagai putra kandungnya sendiri._

Sehun adalah tipe orang yang sangat keras kepala, tidak akan mempercayai perkataan orang lain kecuali ia melihat dengan sendiri bagaiman kenyataannya. Yah, meskipun memiliki sifat seperti demikian Sehun tidak akan pernah bisa berkata tidak untuk menolak apapun keinginan hyungnya yang sangat manja itu selama ini.

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Brak**_

Sehun meleparkan jaket yang ia kenakan diatas meja kemudian melemparkan tubuhnya ke atas ranjang. Helaan nafas kasar keluar dari bibirnya ketika ia teringat bagaimana kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

 _ **Drrtt Drrrtt**_

Lelaki berkulit pucat itu merogoh saku celana saat merasakan getaran dari ponselnya.

 _From : Baekki_

 _ **Maafkan aku, Sehunie. Sepertinya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini**_

Mata sipit Sehun membola setelah membaca isi pesan tersebut, tubuhnya terduduk seketika kemudian mengetikkan beberapa kalimat untuk membalas pesannya.

 _ **Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?!**_

Tak menunggu waktu lama ponsel Sehunpun bergetar kembali.

 _From : Baekki_

 _ **Karena aku tidak ingin merusak hubungan kalian. Aku pikir hyungmu sangat menyayangimu dan tidak ingin kau dekat dengan orang lain, termasuk aku.**_

Shit!

Umpat Sehun.

 _ **Tarik perkataanmu dan jangan meminta hal seperti itu lagi padaku. Aku akan membicarakan semua ini dengan Luhan.**_

Setelah mengirim balasan pesan untuk Baekhyun, Sehunpun melemparkan asal ponselnya keatas ranjang kemudian keluar dari kamarnya..

.

.

.

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Oh. Sehunie ~ apakah kau sudah berhasil membuang penyakit bawaanmu, eoh?" gurau Jongin setelah melihat sosok Sehun yang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Diam kau, hitam" ketus Sehun kemudian menyahut roti selai yang berada di tangan Jongin lalu melahapnya tanpa dosa.

"Yak! Tak bisakah kau membuatnya sendiri, huh? Jangan asal mengambil punya orang sembarangan! Dasar albino!" gerutu Jongin lalu mengambil roti tawar yang sedikit gosong dipiringnya kemudian memakannya secara brutal.

Mengabaikan gerutuan Jongin, Sehun mengalihkan perhatiannya keseluruh penjuru ruangan yang terlihat sepi.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Sehun

Jongin menatap Sehun sebentar – "Dia siapa, yang kau maksud?" -kemudian melanjutkan aksinya memakan roti setengah gosong itu kembali.

Sehun berdecak kecil "Ya, dia yang tinggal disinilah. Kau pikir siapa lagi?"

"Yang tinggal disini banyak Sehuna~ ada aku, kau, Yifan Ge, Chanyeol Hyung, Luhan Hyung? Jadi siapa 'dia' yang kau maksud?" Tanya Jongin yang masih tak mengerti siapa yang dimaksud makhluk albino itu.

Ah, sepertinya Sehun memang harus memperjelas siapa yang dia maksud, agar si hitam itu mengerti "Luhan" Katanya singkat.

"Oh, dia sedang tidur." Sahut Jongin tak kalah singkat.

Setelah roti yang dimakannya berhasil tertelan, Sehunpun menyambar jus yang berada didepan Jongin kemudian meneguknya hingga tak tersisa.

"Yak! Albino!" Teriak Jongin menatap horor Sehun yang kini berjalan tanpa beban meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Mau kemana kau?! Luhan Hyung baru tidur! Jangan menggangunya! hei" Jongin berteriak heboh saat melihat Sehun yang berjalan kearah kamar Luhan. Saat ia hendak menyusul Sehun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencekalnya.

"Biarkan mereka menyelesaikan permasalahannya sendiri"

"Yifan hyung?" Jongin menatap Yifan tak mengerti sebelum mengangguk patuh.

Yifanpun menarik kursi dan duduk disebelah Jongin "Apakah kau pernah melihat mereka bertengkar di kampus?" tanya Yifan.

Jongin menggeleng pelan "Sepertinya tidak. Ah, tapi aku sering melihat Luhan hyung gelisah saat Sehun berkencan dengan kekasihnya" Kata Jongin setelah ia mengingat betapa resahnya Luhan beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Kekasih?" Yifan mengkerutkan dahinya "Sehun mempunyai kekasih lagi? setelah insiden beberapa bulan yang lalu apakah dia tidak memikirkannya..hahh" desah Yifan saat teringat kejadian yang membuat hubungannya dengan Sehun sedikit merenggang.

 _Saat itu Yifan kelepasan memukul Sehun yang lebih memilih berkencan dengan kekasihnya dan membiarkan Luhan menunggunya seharian di taman, membuat lelaki bermata rusa itu terserang demam selama 3 hari karena hujan-hujanan menunggu Sehun yang telah melupakan janjinya._

"Sepertinya kita harus memberitahu Luhan kita, agar tidak mengekang Sehun. Bagaimanapun juga Sehun juga butuh kebebasan, Ge" Sahut Chanyeol yang baru saja datang dan bergabung dengan kedua saudaranya itu.

"Tapi Chan, bukankah kau tau sendiri bahwa Luhan sangat menyayangi Sehun. Aku tidak yakin jika dia akan dengan mudah membiarkan Sehun dekat dengan orang lain." Kata Yifan tertunduk lesu.

"Sudahlah Ge, Hyung. Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Aku yakin mereka berdua pasti bisa mengatasinya" Kata Jongin mencoba menenangkan.

* * *

 _ **Cklek**_

Pintu berwarna cokelat yang penuh dengan sticker bergambar rusa itu terbuka di ikuti dengan tubuh Sehun yang memasuki ruangan tersebut. Langkahnya ia buat sepelan mungkin agar tidak menganggu si pemilik kamar yang mungkin sedang terlelap.

Namun apa yang tengah ia lakukan itu sepertinya sia-sia karena kenyataanya kini si pemilik kamar tengah termenung di ujung jendela kamarnya.

Sehun berdecak "Kau tidak tidur?"

Terkejut, Luhanpun menolehkan kepalanya tiba-tiba "Oh"

"Kenapa kau bediam diri disitu? Apakah tidak dingin?" Tanya Sehun setelah menyadari bahwa Luhan duduk diatas lantai tanpa menggunakan alas.

"Ah" Luhan menegakkan tubuhnya kemudian berjalan mendekati Sehun "Tidak. Aku hanya ingin melihat bintang saja" jelasnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya diatas ranjang diikuti Sehun yang duduk di sampingnya.

Sehun mengambil kaos kaki bermotif rusa yang berada disisi ranjang kemudian beralih duduk didepan Luhan. "Kau tidak tahan dingin. Jangan lupa memakai kaos kakimu saat tidur" Kata Sehun sembari memasangkan kaos kaki Luhan.

Perlakuan manis Sehun barusan membuat Luhan tersipu

"Um. Aku pikir kau masih marah padaku" gumamnya kemudian menundukkan wajahnya saat mengingat insiden beberapa jam yang lalu.

Sehun mendongak untuk melihat wajah lelaki bermata rusa yang tengah tertunduk itu "Aku memang masih marah" ujarnya membuat Luhan terkejut lalu mengangkat wajahnya, binar rusa itu bertatapan dengan mata elang Sehun yang tengah menatapnya tajam. "Sehun" lirihnya.

"Huh" Sehun menghela nafas kasar. Sesungguhnya Sehun juga tak tega jika melihat orang yang disayanginya memasang wajah memelas seperti itu.

"Maafkan aku karena membentakmu tadi, aku kelepasan" Kata Sehun dengan suara yang lembut sarat dengan penyesalan. "Tapi yang kau lakukan tadi itu tidak benar, Lu. Tidak seharusnya kau membentak dan mengatai kekasihku, kau taukan jika aku sangat mencintainya, Lu" pinta Sehun sembari menggenggam jemari Luhan.

Luhan menundukkan wajahnya untuk menyembunyikan senyum miris yang terpatri disana. Ya, apa yang di katakan Sehun memang benar. Dia memang salah, Luhan salah sampai kapanpun memang dia tidak akan pernah terlihat benar dimata Sehun. Mungkinkah Luhan harus mematuhi apa yang Chanyeol katakan beberapa hari yang lalu?

' _Biarlah Sehun menemukan kebahagiaannya sendiri, Lu. Biarkan dia memiliki kekasih jika itu bisa membuatnya bahagia. Jangan terlalu ikut campur dalam urusan pribadinya. Benang yang kau ikat terlalu kuat juga akan putus seiring dengan sejalannya waktu, begitupula dengan Sehun. Jika kau terlalu kuat mengekangnya kemungkinannya akan sangat besar jika dia berontak dan akan meninggalkan kita'_

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya takut apabila perkataan Chanyeol itu menjadi kenyataan. "Apakah jika aku berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadimu, kau akan berjanji tetap tinggal disini bersamaku? Apakah jika aku membiarkanmu memiliki kekasih, kau akan berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku, Sehun?" tanya Luhan lirih.

Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian membelai wajah cantik itu "Ya, aku berjanji" Kata Sehun sembari tersenyum lembut. Sungguh Sehun sangat bahagia jika rusanya mengerti apa yang sebenarnya ia inginkan.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji. A-aku tidak akan mencampuri urusanmu mulai sekarang" Lirih Luhan namun sedikit tak rela akan kalimatnya.

 **Grep**

" _Gomawo XiaoLu._ Kau memang yang terbaik" gumam Sehun kemudian memeluk Luhan dengan sangat erat.

"Eum" Sahut Luhan tersenyum getir. Tangan kanannya terangkat untuk menghapus bulir air mata yang jatuh dipelupuknya.

.

* * *

 _Ribuan waktu dalam sehari_

 _Yang ku ulangi untuk mengingat bagaimana rupamu_

 _Kata-kata yang tak termaafkan yang kau ucapkan padaku_

 _Juga tatapan dan ekspresi dinginmu_

 _Dulu kau seorang yang luar biasa indah, aku sangat mengaguminya_

 _Kumohon, jangan bersikap seperti ini padaku, hanya kaulah yang sangat memahamiku..._

* * *

Tujuh hari setelah kejadian itu dan kini semuanya telah berubah total. Dulu, Kediaman Keluarga Wu akan selalu ramai saat pagi menjelang, karena pertengkaran kecil antara Sehun dan Luhan yang mempermasalahkan tumpangan. Luhan yang tidak bisa mengemudikan mobil ingin menumpang di mobil Sehun, tapi sang empunya menolak dengan alasan akan menjemput kekasih. Keduanya akan berakhir dengan perang mulut dan membuat bising seisi rumah.

Namun sejak seminggu yang lalu kegiatan tersebut tidak terlihat lagi. Luhan menepati perkataannya, ia tidak akan lagi mengganggu Sehun. Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, Luhanpun meminta Yifan untuk membangunkannya setiap pagi dan mengantarnya kekampus seperti kebiasaannya beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Sehun belum mendapatkan izin untuk mengemudi.

 _Rasa tak rela itu akan selalu ada. Dada Luhan akan terasa nyeri setiap saat ia melihat Sehun yang datang ke kampus bersama kekasihnya, namun dengan segera Luhan menepis perasaannya._

Seperti saat ini misalnya, Sehun datang bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berada didepan gedung kampus pun melihatnya. Mengesampingkan perasaannya, Luhan mencoba tersenyum didepan mereka. Lelaki bermata rusa itu melambaikan tangannya kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun sembari tersenyum, melihat hyungnya yang sepertinya sudah menerima hubungan mereka, Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu membalas lambaian tangan itu.

Luhanpun berlari kecil kearah Sehun kemudian menghentikan langkahnya sejenak didepan Sehun lalu tersenyum kecil "Hai~" sapanya kemudian kembali berlari mendekati sosok yang telah menjadi tujuannya dari awal.

Dahi Sehun mengkerut bingung, gerak matanyapun mengikuti kemana arah rusa kecil itu berlari.

Tangan Sehun masih terangkat itu turun seketika. Entah mengapa ada perasaan kecewa ketika melihat Luhan yang ternyata bukan melambai kearahnya, melainkan kearah lelaki yang di ketahui Sehun sebagai teman semasa kecil Luhan itu – Choi Minho tengah berdiri disana, disamping Luhan, merangkul bahu mungil itu kemudian berjalan memasuki gedung universitas.

 _Oh, malangnya..._

"Ayo Baek, kita masuk" Sehun menoleh ke Baekhyun yang tadi berdiri di sampingnya itu namun lelaki yang gemar memakai eyeliner itu sudah berjalan terlebih dulu memasuki kampus. Sehunpun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya kasar.

"Sial!" Umpatnya.

* * *

 *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

"Kau kenapa, Hun? Sakit?" Tanya Jongin saat melihat Sehun yang berbaring di sofa dengan lengan kanan terangkat menutupi wajahnya.

"Tidak" Sahutnya singkat.

Lelaki berkulit tan itu mengambil sebuah cola didalam kulkas kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Sehun "Ada masalah?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak"

"Hm~ jangan bohong. Jika ada masalah sebaiknya kau menceritakannya kepada orang lain. Jangan dipendam sendiri Sehun~a" Ujar Jongin mencoba menasehati.

"Haish!Diamlah! Suaramu menggangguku!" Bentak Sehun seketika menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Wow...wow...sabar Hun. Baiklah aku akan pergi seka-"

"Luhan hyung menjauhiku" Kata Sehun berhasil menghentikan Jongin yang hendak beranjak dari tempatnya. Jongin memutuskan untuk duduk kembali dan mencoba mencari tahu permasalahan yang dialami saudaranya.

"Lalu? Bukankah kau sendiri yang memintanya? Luhan hyung bekata seperti itu kepadaku" tanya Jongin tak mengerti dengan pemikiran Sehun sekarang.

"Haish, aku memang memintanya untuk berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadiku tapi bukan berarti dia harus menjauhiku! Dia selalu menghindar ketika melihatku, ketika bertemu dia hanya menyapaku sebentar kemudian berlalu pergi dan dia juga tidak pernah lagi memintaku ini itu, bahkan berbicara padaku saja jarang dia lebih memilih pergi bersama Minho sialan itu!" Kata Sehun meluapkan isi hatinya. Lelaki pucat itu mengusap wajahnya frustasi.

 _ **Clap**_

Dan Jongin bertepuk tangan dalam hatinya. Ah, akhirnya dia bisa mendengar Sehun berkata sepanjang ini, sudah beberapa tahun ia menantikan moment langka seperti ini.

"Eoh, bukankah itu sama saja?" Tanya Jongin pura-pura tak mengerti "Kau meminta Luhan hyung berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadimu, maka iapun menjauhimu. Berhenti mencampuri urusan pribadi itu sama halnya dengan menjauhi dan menghindar dari orang itu, Sehun. Jadi jangan salahkan Luhan hyung jika ia pergi bersama laki-laki lain ataupun menjauhimu, itu haknya.

Sesungguhnya ia tahu bagaimana perasaan Sehun. Jongin sangat mengerti perasaan macam apa itu. Namun biarkanlah, biarkan Sehun sendiri yang akan menyadari perasaan apa itu.

"Tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang bodoh!" Ketus Sehun merasa tidak berguna berbicara dengan Si Hitam yang tidak mengerti perasaannya. Dari pada disini lebih baik dia bergelut dengan guling dikamar.

"Ah, kebetulan kalian berada disini"

Suara merdu yang beberapa hari ini jarang terdengar di telinga Sehun itu menghentikan langkahnya, iapun memutar tubuhnya dan bertatapan dengan lelaki bermata rusa yang telah berdiri diantara Yifan dan Chanyeol.

"Eoh, kalian pulang bersama?" Tanya Jongin.

Luhan mengangguk semangat "Um. Aku yang meminta mereka berdua menjemputku"

"Eh, kenapa? Apakah ada masalah?"

"Tidak, Jonginie jangan khawatir. Aku hanya ingin kita berkumpul bersama malam ini, hehe. Ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan kepada kalian semua" Ujar Luhan kemudian mengapit lengan Yifan dan Chanyeol dan menyuruhnya duduk di sebelah Jongin. Kedua pria dewasa itupun menurut saja namun raut wajah mereka berbeda sekali dengan biasanya, raut wajah mereka meyiratkan rasa... _kecewa?_

"Sehun. Bisakah kau juga duduk disamping mereka?" Pinta Luhan saat melihat Sehun yang masih berdiri didepannya.

Sehunpun segera duduk disamping Jongin untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan Luhan sampaikan hingga mengharuskan mereka semua berkumpul.

"Ehm" Luhan berdehem sejenak "Sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf kepada kalian semua karena sifatku yang terlalu manja dan terkadang menyusahkan. Aku harap kalian tidak akan membenciku karena hal itu dan meninggalkanku sendirian" Luhan menjeda kalimatnya. _Dahi Sehun dan Jongin mengkerut tak mengerti. Mengapa Luhan berkata seperti ini?_

"Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakan kalimat ini tapi itu dulu, sekarang aku sudah bisa mengerti dan menerima semuanya. Uhm, mulai sekarang aku Wu Luhan tidak akan melarang kalian lagi untuk dekat dengan orang lain, memiliki kekasih dan sebagainya. Kalian bebas melakukan apapun yang kalian mau mulai sekarang" Luhan menutup matanya sejenak kemudian membukanya kembali disertai dengan senyum manisnya "Aku sadar jika aku terlalu mengekang kalian, kalian tidak akan bahagia. Dan untuk Sehun, maaf kemarin-kemarin aku sangatlah kekanakan karena selalu mencampuri urusanmu. Mengenai kekasihmu, aku akan meminta maaf secara langsung kepadanya nanti karena aku sempat mengatainya dengan kata yang tak pantas" Ujar Luhan sarat akan penyesalan.

"Apakah sudah selesai?" Sehun bertanya ketus "Aku ingin tidur"

"O-h, sudah. Hanya itu yang ingin aku sampaikan" Jawab Luhan.

Sehunpun beranjak dari tempatnya diikuti dengan Yifan dan Chanyeol yang memasang tampang kecewa dibelakangnya.

"Aku menyayangi kalian" Teriak Luhan sembari memandang punggul saudara-saudaranya itu.

' _Ini adalah keputusan yang tepat Luhan'_ batinnya meyakinkan.

 **Grep**

Seseorang memeluk tubuh Luhan dari belakang.

"Jangan memaksakan diri Hyung. Aku tau kau melakukan ini karena menyayangi kami, tapi jika ini akan menyakiti hatimu aku tidak mau kau melakukannya. Kami semua sangat menyayangimu. Apapun yang terjadi aku akan berada disampingmu sampai maut memisahkan itulah janjiku kepada Baba dan Mama, sekarang janjiku padamu juga. Jangan pernah berpikiran bahwa kami akan pergi meninggalkanmu, karena itu tidak akan pernah terjadi"

Tubuh Luhan bergetar setelah mendengar kalimat yang keluar dari adik kecilnya yang membuatnya terharu itu. Iapun memutar tubuhnya kemudian memeluk erat tubuh Jongin "Aku sangat menyayangi kalian..hiks...aku tidak ingin kalian membenciku dan meninggalkanku..hiks...aku mencintai kalian-" gumamnya _'-dan sangat mencintai Sehun'_ lantutnya dalam hati.

"Aku tau Hyung" sahut Jongin sembari mengusap punggung Luhan yang bergetar _'dan aku juga tau jika kau memiliki perasaan lebih untuk Sehun'_ kata Jongin dalam hati.

* * *

 _Aku mencintaimu...aku mencintaimu..._

 _Di dalam keheningan yang lama sekali, sebuah suara datang..._

 _Jeritan dari hatiku yang lemah dan bodoh..._

* * *

Btw, disini critanya Tuan Wu itu orang China dan Nyonya Wu itu orang Korea, karena itu mereka memanggil yang tertua dg sebutan hyung dan Gege, hahaha abaikan -_-

Untuk ff yang lainnya diusahakan minggu ini apdet ya, ini juga udah aku ketik dikit2 kok hoho...

yang ini next chap tamat ya, . . .


	2. Chapter 2

*****Not Brother but Lover*****

Part 2 END

* * *

Luhan berdiri mematung didepan pintu rumahnya sembari memandang mobil sport berwarna hitam yang tengah melaju kencang meninggalkannya. Luhan menghela nafasnya kecewa, sudah tiga hari ini Yifan-sang pengendara mobil- bersikap seperti itu; mengacuhkannya. Bahkan bukan hanya Yifan sepertinya, Chanyeol dan Sehunpun bersikap sama.

Mereka bertiga selalu menghindarinya. Saat ditanya hanya menjawab acuh sekenanya, saat akan didekati mereka segera beranjak dari tempatnya bahkan ketika Luhan masih berada jauh didepannya. Dan yang hanya bisa Luhan lakukan hanyalah menundukkan wajah sedihnya.

Tidak, bukan seperti ini yang Luhan inginkan. Luhan hanya ingin memberikan kebebasan untuk saudaranya, bukan malah menjauh dari kehidupannya.

"Hyung? Kau melamun?" tanya Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari rumah menepuk pelan bahu Luhan.

Badan Luhan berjengit sedikit terkejut akan kehadiran Jongin "Ah, tidak Jonginie. Hyung hanya sedang memikirkan soal-soal ujian nanti, mungkin akan sangat sulit." Katanya berbohong.

Jongin mengangguk mengerti "Jangan khawatir _hyung_. Aku yakin kau bisa mengerjakannya dengan mudah, kau kan _hyungku_ yang paling jenius" pujinya membuat Luhan tersenyum kecil.

Perasaan hangat itu muncul mencubit hati Luhan, ia merasa sedikit lega karena Jongin tidak menghindarinya, hanya dialah yang mengerti perasaan Luhan saat ini.

"Jha. Kita berangkat" Ajak Jongin mengapit lengan kanan Luhan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan pekarangan rumahnya.

.

.

.

"Hei, Sehun. Ku dengar besok lusa kau berulang tahun" Ujar lelaki bernama Jongdae yang baru saja datang menghampiri Sehun di bangkunya. Lelaki itu menyenggol bahu Sehun kemudian tersenyum penuh selidik menatapnya "Kau akan merayakannya kan?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengedikkan bahunya acuh "Aku tidak tertarik"

"Yah, Sehun" Jongdae mendesah kecewa "Kita kan jarang berpesta. Ulang tahunmu sesekali juga harus dirayakan Hun-a. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke bar, kau juga bisa mengajak saudaramu nanti aku yang akan mentraktir" ajak Jongdae mencoba merayu Sehun dengan iming-iming traktiran.

Sehun mendengus malas. Tidak akan semudah itu ia terkecoh. _'Aku yang akan mentraktir'_ heleh, bualan lama. Akhir-akhirnya nanti pasti juga dia yang dirugikan, mulut lebar Jongdae sangat tidak bisa dipercaya.

"Telan kembali bualanmu itu, aku muak mendengarnya" Sehun berkata sarkastik membuat Jongdae melengoskan wajah kotaknya.

"Hun-ah, kau meninggalkan buku tugasmu di meja rumah tadi" kata Jongin menghampiri Sehun kemudian mengulurkan buku bersampul cokelat kearahnya.

"Hm" kata Sehun singkat ketika menerima buku itu.

Jongin mengernyitkan keningnya, tidak biasanya Sehun bersikap sedingin ini padanya "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya

"Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"Kau tidak seperti biasanya. Apakah ada masalah?"

Sehun yang enggan menjawab pertanyaan Jongin pun mengalihkan perhatiannya ke luar jendela. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Di luar jendela tepatnya di area taman universitas itu, Sehun melihat sosok Luhan dan Baekhyun berdiri berhadapan disana. Sepertinya kedua lelaki mungil itu tengah melakukan sebuah perbincangan.

Entah mengapa perasaannya menjadi gelisah ketika sosok Baekhyun menarik lengan Luhan meninggalkan taman itu. Sehun beranjak dari kursinya berniat menyusul namun lengannya dicekal oleh Jongin yang menatapnya bingung.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Bukan urusanmu" Sehun menghempaskan tangan Jongin kasar kemudian berlalu dari kelas itu.

Jongdae yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan keduanya kini angkat bicara "Mungkin dia merasa kecewa."

Jongin menatapnya tak mengerti "Kecewa?"

"Hm, aku pikir kau tidak ingat kalau lusa adalah hari ulang tahunnya, begitu juga dengan hyung-hyungnya yang lain kalian bahkan tidak berniat merayakannya kan" Ujar Jongdae lalu tersenyum kecil ketika melihat raut wajah Jongin yang berubah, _ah sepertinya tebakannya kali ini benar._

"Sehun sudah dewasa, tidak mungkin hanya karena hal itu dia kecewa. Hampir setiap tahun dia tidak pernah meminta kami untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya, dia juga jarang meminta kita berkumpul untuk sekedar makan malam bersama di hari ulang tahunnya. Yang dia lakukan ketika hari itu datang biasanya dia akan mengurung diri dikamar bersama Luhan hyung" Jelas Jongin lirih diakhir kalimatnya. _Luhan? Apakah Sehun kecewa karena tahun ini tidak bisa bersama Luhan di hari ulang tahunnya karena masalah mereka yang belum terselesaikan?_ – batinnya.

"Nah, makanya itu. Bagaimana jika kau meminta saudara-saudaramu untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya lusa. Seperti pesta kecil-kecilan mungkin, hanya mengundang beberapa sahabat terdekatnya. Aku yakin Sehun juga menginginkan sebuah pesta di ulang tahunnya" Usul Jongdae yang berdiri dari kursinya sambil menyampirkan lengannya di bahu Jongin "Bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam dengan pemikirannya.

 _Benar juga, Sehun tidak pernah dibuatkan pesta untuk ulangtahunnya. Mungkin dengan begitu bisa sedikit mengobati rasa kecewanya. Lagi pula selama ini keluarganya juga jarang berkumpul bersama kan, jadi tidak ada salahnya untuk membuat sebuah pesta._

"Boleh juga, nanti aku akan meminta kepada hyungku untuk membuatkan pesta ulang tahun untuk Sehun" kata Jongin.

Jongdae tersenyum puas kemudian menepuk bahu Jongin pelan "Baiklah. Aku akan mengumpulkan beberapa sahabat Sehun dan mengajak mereka datang ke pesta"

* * *

 *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

"Byun Baekhyun. Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar" ajak Luhan.

Lelaki cantik itu berdiri disamping Baekhyun yang tengah bergurau dengan teman-temannya di meja kantin.

Baekhyun menghentikan tawanya, kemudian meliriknya sekilas.

"Aku akan kembali lagi nanti" katanya berpamitan pada teman-temannya lalu menyampirkan tasnya di lengan dan berjalan mendahului Luhan yang mengikutinya dibelakang.

Kedua lelaki manis itu kini berada di taman Universitasnya. Baekhyun membalikkan badannya sambil bersidekap dada menatap Luhan dengan sinis.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya dingin sungguh berbeda dengan Baekhyun yang bersama Sehun kemarin. Lelaki bereyeliner itu seperti memiliki dua kepribadian yang saling bertolak belakang.

"Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf" Ujar Luhan tulus. Lelaki cantik itu menatap Baekhyun dengan lembut.

 _ **Cuih**_

Baekhyun meludahkan permen karet yang sedari tadi ia kunyah tepat di hadapan Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusapun itu membulatkan matanya lebar melihat kelakuan Baekhyun yang sangat tidak sopan. Luhan tidak pernah mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan bersikap kurang ajar seperti ini, ah jika bukan karena janjinya dengan Sehun ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau meminta maaf kepada lelaki yang tidak tau diri ini.

"Tidak bisakah kau berperilaku lebih sopan" Kata Luhan memperingatkan.

Baekhyun tersenyum miring "Pentingkah itu? Berlaku sopan dengan seorang pengganggu hubungan orang lain?" tanya Baekhyun mengejek sambil mendekat kearah Luhan "itu tidak akan pernah terjadi" Kata Baekhyun berbisik ditelinga Luhan lalu mencekal lengan lelaki itu, menariknya menjauh dari taman.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku!" Pinta Luhan meronta-ronta. Meskipun tubuh Baekhyun kecil seperti dirinya, namun Luhan akui bahwa cekalan tangannya sangat kuat.

Baekhyun menarik tangan Luhan menuju atap Universitasnya. Kemudian menghempaskan tangan Luhan kasar hingga membuat lelaki cantik itu terhuyung kebelakang lalu iapun menutup pintu atap dengan kasar.

"Kau sangat beruntung" kata Baekhyun berjalan mendekati Luhan.

Dahi Luhan mengernyit bingung "Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti.

"Dan aku sangat membenci orang-orang yang beruntung"

Luhan berjalan mundur ketika Baekhyun berjalan mendekatinya dengan tatapan tajam dan raut wajah dingin yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya.

"Kau mau apa Baek?" Luhan bertanya takut-takut ketika tubuhnya sudah bertubrukan dengan besi pembatas atap itu.

Baekhyun terus menatapnya tajam seolah-olah mampu mengulitinya saat ini juga "Apakah kau bahagia, memiliki saudara-saudara yang sangat menyayangimu,hm?"

"Tentu. Aku sangat bahagia" jawab Luhan lantang walaupun kedua tangannya berpegangan kuat pada besi pembatas itu menahan rasa takutnya. Luhan memiliki trauma terhadap ketinggian, berada di atap gedung seperti ini bukanlah suatu hal yang baik untuknya.

Baekhyun terkikik geli ketika melihat kaki Luhan yang bergetar "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa kau bisa berkata selantang itu padahal rasa takut kini tengah menyerangmu"

Luhan mendelik kearah Baekhyun.

"Well, sepertinya ada untungnya juga aku menanyakan hal-hal yang berkaitan denganmu pada Sehun kemarin. Sekarang aku sudah tau apa kelemahanmu dan itu lebih memudahkanku untuk..." Baekhyun menjeda kalimatnya kemudian mengangkat dagu Luhan "...melenyapkanmu" ujarnya sambil tersenyum simpul kemudian membalikkan paksa tubuh Luhan hingga membuat sang empunya memekik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Luhan ketika tubuhnya membungkuk kedepan melewati besi pembatas dengan tangan Baekhyun yang meremas kuat rambutnya.

Luhan memejamkan matanya takut melihat kebawah. Badannya sudah bergetar hebat menahan rasa takut yang semakin tak karuan. Dalam hati Luhan hanya bisa berdoa semoga ada seseorang yang datang menolongnya.

"Luhan hyung"

Gumam lirih sosok lelaki kecil yang sedari tadi menyaksikan adegan tersebut dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Lelaki bermata bulat itu segera berlari dari sana berniat mencari bantuan.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan Baek?!Kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?!" Jerit Luhan meronta.

Baekhyun tersenyum jahat, tangan kanannya semakin meremas kuat rambut Luhan "Apa yang kuinginkan? Tentu saja melenyapkanmu bodoh!" kata Baekhyun kasar "Kau hanya akan menjadi penghalang. Hubunganku dengan Sehun akan hancur jika kau masih hidup berkeliaran disekitar kami" ujarnya sarkastik.

Luhan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi. Air mata itu tumpah, merembas dari sela-sela matanya yang tertutup. Pernyataan Baekhyun barusan sungguh menyayat hatinya. Sebenci itukah Baekhyun kepadanya? Apakah karena sikap Luhan yang kurang baik kepadanya selama ini, membuat Baekhyun menjadi seperti itu?. Dalam batin Luhan hanya bisa menjeritkan nama-nama saudaranya, Yifan Ge, Chanyeol hyung, Jongin, Sehun? Luhan berharap salah satu dari mereka datang dan menyelamatkannya.

"Temuilah ajalmu Wu Luhan!"

"TIDAK!"

 _ **PLAK**_

 _ **Bruak**_

Luhan menyentakkan tangannya kuat hingga mengenai wajah Baekhyun bersamaan dengan itu pintu atap terbuka dengan kasar. Luhan tersenyum lega ketika melihat sosok yang muncul dari sana.

"Sehun" lirihnya sambil tersenyum lemah. Namun seketika senyuman itu luntur ketika Sehun berjalan kearahnya dan menatapnya nyalang.

 _ **Plak**_

Sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras bersarang dipipi Luhan. Tubuh kecil lelaki itu bahkan sampai terhuyung kebelakang. Luhan memegangi pipinya yang terasa nyeri sedangkan matanya menatap kosong kearah samping. Ia terlalu shock dengan kejadian barusan.

Sehun yang berdiri di hadapannya masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal akibat berlari dari lantai bawah menuju atap tadi "Kau keterlaluan hyung!" katanya "Kenapa kau tega menyakiti Baekhyun?!" tanyanya dengan penuh amarah.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya menatap lelaki yang dicintainya itu penuh luka. _Sebenarnya siapa yang disakiti dan tersakiti disini? Kenapa Sehun bisa menuduhnya tanpa mengetahui bagaimana kejadian sebenarnya, eoh?_

Senyum miris itu terlukis diwajahnya ketika melihat Sehun yang lebih memilih menghampiri Baekhyun yang tersungkur tak jauh didepannya. Sehun membantu lelaki itu berdiri lalu mendekapnya erat-erat. Oh, lihatlah lelaki itu sangat pandai mendrama bahkan ia juga menangis tersedu-sedu dipelukan Sehun, seolah memang dialah yang menjadi korban disini.

"Aku sangat kecewa padamu hyung!" kata Sehun penuh penekanan sebelum meninggalkan Luhan yang terdiam mematung disana.

 **...**

"Jongin-ah!"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu berlari menghampiri Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari perpustakan. Jongin menghentikan langkahnya kemudian mengernyit bingung menatap sosok itu "Kyungsoo hyung?"

Belum sempat Jongin mengeluarkan pertanyaannya, lelaki bermata bulat itu sudah menarik paksa lengannya agar mengikutinya.

"Yak! Hyung! Kau mau membawaku kemana?!" tanya Jongin.

"Kita harus menyelamatkan Luhan hyung!" Jawab Kyungsoo sambil mempercepat langkahnya.

Perasaan Jongin berubah panik ketika nama Luhan disebut-sebut. Jujur saja dari tadi memang perasaannya sangat resah, Ia tidak ingin jika suatu hal buruk terjadi pada hyungnya itu.

Langkah keduanya pun berhenti didepan pintu atap. Jongin dan Kyungsoo berhenti sejenak untuk mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal lalu melangkah dengan tergesa memasuki tempat itu.

"Luhan hyung!" pekik Jongin.

Jongin segera belari menghampiri Luhan, lalu mendekap tubuh kecil yang tengah bergetar hebat itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!" tanyanya dengan suara yang sedikit membentak, namun sarat akan kekhawatiran.

Jongin sangat tau jika hyungnya itu memiliki ketakutan berlebih pada ketinggian, tidak mungkin ia berada ditempat ini jika tidak ada yang menyeretnya kesini, bahkan posisinya sekarang berada tepat dipembatas atap, tempat yang sangat amat dihindari Luhan.

"Jongin-ah" panggil Luhan lirih sebelum tubuhnya merosot dipelukan Jongin. Kyungsopun segera mendekat dan membantu menyangga tubuh Luhan.

"Apa yang terjadi hyung?" tanya Jongin halus namun Luhan hanya menggeleng pelan dan terus terisak dipelukannya.

Kyungsoo yang khawatir dengan kondisi sahabatnya itupun hanya bisa menatapnya sendu.

Jongin mengelus punggung hyungnya itu berharap bisa mengurangi rasa takut yang menderanya, namun bukannya semakin tenang isakan Luhan malah semakin menjadi serta deru nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Jongin menatapnya panik, wajah Luhan pucat pasi dengan keringat dingin yang merembas dipelipisnya dan tubuh yang bergetar hebat.

Dengan sigap Jongin mengangkat tubuh kurus itu.

"Hyung aku akan membawa Luhan hyung pulang. Tolong sampaikan pada dosennya jika Luhan hyung ijin pulang" pinta Jongin.

Kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti kemudian menepuk bahu Jongin pelan "Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan Jongin-ah" katanya.

" _Ne, hyung"_

Lalu lelaki tan itu berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menatapnya khawatir.

* * *

Diruang kesehatan nampak Baekhyun yang duduk diranjang dengan Sehun yang juga duduk dikursi berhadapan dengannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan, Baek?" Tanya Sehun khawatir.

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya pelan "Aku tidak apa-apa" jawabnya. Wajahnya menunduk tak berani menatap Sehun. Entah kenapa perasaan lelaki mungil itu mendadak gelisah. Ia takut jika Sehun akan meninggalkannya setelah mengetahui perbuatannya tadi.

Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung ketika kekasihnya itu enggan untuk menatapnya. Lelaki pucat itupun mengangkat wajah Baekhyun lalu sedikit memaksanya agar menoleh kesamping.

Sehun mendesis kecil ketika melihat sebuah lebam tercetak samar dipipi kekasihnya.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika Luhan hyung akan berbuat seperti ini padaku." Gumam Baekhyun lirih memecah keheningan "Aku yakin, pasti dia sangat membenciku"

Sehun menggeleng pelan kemudian menangkup pipi tirus Baekhyun dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Ssstt. Jangan berkata seperti itu Baek." Katanya menenangkan "Aku yakin Luhan hyung tidak seperti itu"tambahnya.

Jujur Sehun masih sangat sulit untuk mempercayai kejadian tadi, Luhan yang dikenalnya memang sangat keras kepala namun Sehun yakin Luhan tidak akan mungkin berbuat sekasar itu pada kekasihnya jika bukan karena suatu hal tertentu.

Yah, pasti ada alasan tertentu.

Oh, astaga!

Sehun merutuk dalam hati kemudian menjauhkan telapak tangannya dari pipi Baekhyun. Sehun menatap tangannya lekat-lekat. _Sial! Apa yang baru saja ku lakukan._ Perasaannya mendadak gelisah ketika menyadari kesalahan yang baru saja ia lakukan. _Bagaimana mungkin tangannya bisa terayun begitu saja? Apa yang sebenarnya ia pikirkan tadi, huh?_

Kening Baekhyun mengernyit saat melihat Sehun yang terbengong sambil menatap tangan kanannya "Kau kenapa Hun?" tanya Baekhyun sembari menepuk pelan bahu Sehun.

Lelaki pucat itu terperanjat lalu menggeser kursinya menjauhi Baekhyun. Sehun tercengang mengingat tidakannya tadi, seumur hidup ia tidak pernah berbuat kasar pada Luhan dan hari ini kenapa dia bisa melukai Luhan. Tidak, itu bukan Sehun. Ia tidak mungkin tega menampar Luhan.

Setelah bergelut dengan batinnya akhirnya Sehun tersadar, ia menyesal. Sehun harus meminta maaf pada Luhan. Sehunpun segera beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terdiam disana tanpa kata.

Baekhyun mengepalkan tangannya kuat lalu menatap nyalang punggung Sehun yang menjauhinya. "Sialan kau Luhan! Beraninya kau merebut Sehunku!" Teriaknya murka.

.

* * *

 *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

"Bertahanlah hyung. Kita akan segera pulang" pinta Jongin disela-sela langkahnya. Lelaki _tan_ itu berjalan dengan sedikit berlari dari lantai atas sampai lantai bawah dengan beban Luhan dipelukannya. Kakinya yang lelah dan tangannya yang terasa hampir patah menyangga tubuh Luhanpun tak ia indahkan, yang terpenting saat ini adalah membawa Luhan pulang kerumahnya.

Jongin menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sehun yang baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Lelaki itu mendekatinya dengan langkah tergesa.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Luhan _hyung_?" tanyanya sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Sebaiknya kita membawa Luhan hyung pulang, aku akan menjelaskannya nanti dirumah" kata Jongin.

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti lalu berniat mengambil alih tubuh Luhan dari gendongan Jongin untuk menggantikannya, namun belum sempat Sehun menyentuh tubuh kecil itu suara yang begitu lirih menghalau niatnya.

"Jonginie"

Suara Luhan teredam didalam dada bidang Jongin, kepalanya menggeleng kecil didalam pelukan itu tangannya semakin mencengkeram erat kemeja yang di kenakan adiknya.

Sehun yang melihatnyapun merasa kecewa, sepertinya Luhan tak mau ia sentuh. Sungguh perasaan bersalah itu menelusup semakin dalam di relung hatinya. Sehunpun segera menyingkir dari hadapan Jongin, membiarkannya membawa tubuh Luhan lalu iapun menyusul di belakangnya.

...

Yifan dan Chanyeol yang baru saja datang setelah mendapat kabar dari Jongin jika Luhan baru saja mengalami kejadian buruk pun segera berjalan dengan tergesa memasuki kamar _dongsaeng_ kesayangannya.

Yifan bahkan tidak bisa menahan tangisnya saat melihat tubuh kurus itu tergolek lemah ditempat tidur dengan wajah pucat pasi. Dengan langkah lunglainya lelaki tampan itu mendekati ranjang Luhan lalu mendudukkan tubuhnya disisi tempat tidur.

"Maafkan gege Lu" katanya penuh sesal sambil memegang tangan Luhan yang dingin kemudian mengecupnya "Gege tidak benar-benar marah kepadamu sayang, gege hanya tidak suka jika XiaoLu tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu kemarin. Gege berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanmu sayang, kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kami"

Sehun yang duduk tak jauh darinya memandangnya malas _ah_ bukan, tak suka lebih tepatnya. Entah karena apa, yang jelas Sehun sangat tidak menyukai jika ada seseorang yang menyentuh Luhan, sekalipun itu hyungnya sendiri. Perasaan itu sesungguhnya sudah muncul begitu lama, namun selama ini Sehun terus berusaha menyangkalnya karena ia masih gundah dengan isi hatinya hingga siang ini akhirnya Sehun menyadarinya ketika Luhan tak mau disentuhnya, perasaanya sangat kecewa dan rasa sakit itupun menjalar di ulu hatinya. Sehun belum bisa menyimpulkan perasaan apa itu saat ini yang jelas ia hanya merasa tak rela jika orang yang disayanginya itu disentuh orang lain.

"Luhan baru saja tidur hyung, kau bisa membuatnya terbangun" tegur Chanyeol setelah mendengar penjelasan dari adiknya, laki-laki itu duduk di sebelah Jongin diujung ruangan.

Yifan menghentikan kegiatannya lalu meletakkan tangan Luhan kembali dan menaikkan selimutnya hingga sebatas dada. Lelaki itu kemudian berjalan mendekati Jongin dan Chanyeol dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana kejadiannya Jongin-ah, kenapa Luhan bisa seperti itu?" tanya Yifan menatap adiknya penuh selidik.

Jongin yang melihat raut tak mengenakkan dari saudara tertuanya itu hanya bisa menundukkan wajah nya takut, jujur saja ia tak tau harus memulai darimana. Jongin sendiri juga tidak tau pasti bagaimana kejadian sesungguhnya. "Aku menemukan Luhan hyung menangis di atap sekolahan dengan tubuh yang bergetar ketakutan hyung, aku tidak tau bagaimana kejadian selebihnya" ujarnya jujur.

"Dokter sudah memeriksanya tadi, hyung tidak usah khawatir Luhan akan baik-baik saja" tenang Chanyeol memecahkan ketegangan itu.

"Bagaimana dengan luka lebam di bibirnya, apa kau juga tidak mengetahuinya?"

 **Deg!**

Pertanyaan itu berhasil membuat tubuh pucat yang duduk tak jauh dari tempat mereka menegang. Sehun bergerak gelisah di tempatnya dengan debaran jantung yang memacu sangat cepat.

"Aku juga tidak tau hyung" aku Jongin "Aku dan Kyungsoo hyung melihat kondisi Luhan hyung sudah seperti itu ketika kami sampai di atap"

"Kau bisa menanyakannya langsung pada Luhan nanti jika kondisinya sudah membaik hyung" kata Chanyeol. Lelaki itu merasa sedikit kasihan kepada adiknya yang dipandangi dengan wajah menakutkan milik sang gege. Chanyeol menggelengkan pelan kepalanya, memberikan isyarat agar Yifan berhenti mengintrograsi adiknya.

Yifan menatap _dongsaeng_ kecilnya itu sedikit bersalah,"Maafkan hyung Jongin-ah, hyung tidak bermaksud membuatmu takut, hyung hanya-"

"Aku tau"

Perkataan Yifan terpotong ketika suara Sehun datang menyahutinya. Ketiga pasang mata itu pun kini beralih menatap Sehun. Lelaki albino itu memberanikan diri untuk mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap satu per satu wajah saudaranya. Sehun tidak ingin diliputi oleh rasa bersalah, sungguh itu sangat mengganggu. Lebih baik ia meluruskan seluruh permasalahan yang telah terjadi, dan bagaimana tanggapan mereka nantinya Sehun akan menerimanya dengan lapang hati.

"Apa yang kau ketahui Hun-a?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan sebelum menceritakan kebenaran itu."Sebenarnya aku-"

 _ **"Gege"**_

Dan kali ini perkataan Sehunlah yang tepotong oleh suara lirih yang berasal dari atas ranjang. Dengan posisi yang lebih dekat dengan ranjang, Sehunlah yang pertama mendekat dengan gerakan refleksnya disusul oleh ketiga saudaranya kemudian.

Sehun menggenggam tangan kecil itu cukup erat. Ketika binar rusa itu terbuka sepenuhnya, sorot mata yang sarat akan kesedihan terpancar disana. Masih dengan mata yang menatap Sehun, Luhan memanggil nama gegenya lagi "Yifan ge" lirihnya pelan.

Lelaki pucat itu tersadar jika bukan dirinyalah yang diinginkan Luhan. Sehun segera menggeser tubuhnya menjauhi Luhan dengan perasaan kecewa membiarkan Yifan menggantikan posisinya.

"Gege disini Lu. Katakan pada gege, apakah kau membutuhkan sesuatu, _hm_? apakah ada yang sakit?" tanya Yifan dengan sedikit panik.

Luhan menatap satu persatu saudaranya kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya yang membuat ketiga saudaranya itu menghela nafasnya lega.

Sehun berjalan menjauhi ranjang itu dengan senyum mirisnya. Mungkin Sehun harus segera bangun dari mimpi indahnya. Seharusnya ia sadar, jika ia sudah sangat beruntung sekali bisa merasakan kebahagiaan dari keluarga ini dan sekarang sudah sepatutnya dia menyudahinya. Sehun tidak boleh terlarut begitu dalam karena kebahagiaan ini bukanlah miliknya.

Sampai kapanpun itu, Kehadiran Sehun memanglah tidak akan pernah diharapkan. Tidak keluarga kandungnya dan tidak juga Luhan-sosok terpenting dalam hidupnya, sosok berharga yang sempat ia lukai tadi tidak mengharapkan kehadirannya lagi. Jika seperti itu, untuk apa ia tetap bertahan disini hm? bukankah akan lebih baik jika dia pergi menghilang dari keluarga ini?

 _Memang Sehun tidak pernah berhak merasakan sebuah pesta, ia memang cukup sadar diri dan sepertinya ini juga akan menjadi kado yang paling menyakitkan untuk hari ulang tahunnya di tahun ini._

Jongin yang pertama menyadari jika pintu kamar itu ditutup dengan sangat pelan. Lelaki itu yakin jika Sehunlah pelakunya karena ia tidak menemukan sosok itu didalam ruangan ini. Entah mengapa perasaannya berubah menjadi tidak enak. Sedari tadi Sehunlah yang memasang wajah paling menyedihkan seperti tengah menahan perasaan menyesal dan kecewa...

Lelaki _tan_ itu hendak menyusul Sehun keluar kamar namun ia urungkan ketika sebuah tangan kecil menarik ujung kemejanya. Luhan menatapnya dengan sorot mata memohon disertai dengan kepalanya yang menggeleng pelan. Jongin pun beranggapan jika Luhan tidak ingin ia tinggalkan, namun sepertinya anggapannya itu salah karena nyatanya lelaki bermata rusa itu tak lama kemudian memandang pintu kamarnya dengan raut wajah sendunya...

" _Aku yakin, Sehun pasti sangat membenciku sekarang"_ kiranya dalam hati.

...

Sehun mengambil beberapa lembar pakaiannya lalu memasukkannya secara asal ke dalam tas ranselnya. Lelaki itu mengamati benda-benda yang berada didalam kamarnya secara bergilir, pasti ia akan sangat merindukan ruangan ini nantinya.

Sehun tersenyum kecil ketika melihat bingkai yang terletak diatas meja belajarnya, foto dirinya dan Luhan ketika masih kecil. Luhan yang imut tengah mengulum eskrim rasa cokelat dengan bibir yang belepotan tertawa jenakan menatap kamera sedangkan sosok Sehun kecil yang duduk disampingnya tengah mengecup pipi gembil Luhan dengan tangan memegang es krim rasa vanilla, dan seingat Sehun eskrim itu terjatuh tak lama setelah Yifan mengambil gambar mereka.

Sehun bukanlah lelaki yang cengeng, namun mengingat masa kecilnya yang indah bersama Luhan membuat cairan bening itu menetes begitu saja dari pelupuknya. Sehunpun segera mengusapnya kemudian memasukkan bingkai foto itu ke dalam ranselnya. Sehun meletakkan kunci mobil yang diberikan Yifan diatas meja kemudian mengambil kunci motor hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri yang ia simpan didalam lacinya. Saudara, kekasih serta sahabatnyapun tidak ada yang tau jika selama ini Sehun diam-diam bekerja menjadi bertender di sebuah bar setelah pulang dari kuliahnya. Sehun selalu memberikan alasan-alasan yang berbeda ketika ditanyai memang alasannya sangat masuk akal dan tidak membuat mereka curiga.

Sehun masih sangat tau diri agar tidak menyusahkan keluarga Wu terus menerus bahkan uang bulanan yang dikirimkan Tuan dan Nyonya Wu masih tesimpan utuh didalam rekeningnya, Sehun tidak sekalipun memakainya. Sehun juga meninggalkan rekening itu di atas meja belajarnya, karena itu bukan haknya. Sehun sudah sangat bersyukur karena Keluarga Wu bersedia merawatnya dan membiayai pendidikannya selama ini. Sehun menutup pintu kamarnya dengan perasaan yang sedikit lega. Bebannya terasa sedikit berkurang, yah meskipun hanya sedikit.

" _Sampai jumpa lagi Luhan hyung. Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian"_ Batinnya kemudian berjalan dengan tergesa meninggalkan rumah itu dengan tas ransel yang menyampir di punggungnya.

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tapi bohong...**

Lelaki bereyeliner itu menggeram marah di dalam kamarnya. Sudah hampir satu minggu Sehun tidak menghubunginya, di kampuspun Baekhyun tidak pernah melihat batang hidungnya dan sekarang dengan tiba-tiba lelaki itu mengiriminya pesan untuk mengakhiri hubungannya secara sepihak pula. Memang kata 'putus' adalah kata yang selalu Baekhyun lontarkan untuk memancing Sehun, tapi bukan berarti ia benar-benar mau putus dengan lelaki tampan itu.

Baekhyun melemparkan asal bantal gulingnya membuat benda empuk itu beterbangan ke segala arah hingga tak sengaja mengenai pigura besar yang bertengger didindingnya. Pigura foto dirinya dan Sehun itu terjatuh kelantai dengan bunyi _prang_ yang cukup keras menyisakan bongkahan kaca yang terurai dilantai kamarnya. Amarah lelaki itu sudah mencapai ubun-ubun, Baekhyun berteriak histeris sambil melemparkan ponsel barunya ke lantai "AKU MEMBENCIMU OH SEHUN! "Teriaknya murka.

 _ **Prang**_

 _ **Deg**_

Luhan menjatuhkan gelas minumnya di lantai. Tangan lelaki itu tiba-tiba bergetar, firasatnya mendadak tidak enak. Sehun, satu nama yang ia khawatirkan saat ini. Pasalnya hampir satu minggu lelaki itu tidak pulang ke rumah, di kampusnya pun Luhan juga tidak bertemu dengannya semenjak kejadian itu. Saudara-saudaranya juga merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama dengannya namun Jongdae bilang Sehun baik-baik saja, Sahabat Sehun itu berkata jika Sehun pergi bersama teman-temannya untuk beberapa hari kedepan mau tak mau Luhan dan saudarnya pun mempercayainya.

Luhan yang panikpun segera beranjak dari dapur menuju kamarnya, ia harus menghubungi Jongdae untuk menanyakan kabar Sehun sekarang ini juga, namun langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti ketika melewati pintu kamar Sehun. Luhan mendekat kearah pintu kemudian memberanikan diri untuk membuka kenopnya.

 _Tidak terkunci?_

Bingung Luhan. Lelaki cantik itu tidak pernah menyadari jika kamar Sehun tidaklah terkunci. Luhan memasuki kamar itu. Ruangan itu terasa sepi karena selama beberapa hari ini tidak ada yang menempatinya. Luhan berjalan mendekati meja belajar Sehun. Dahinya mengkerut ketika tak mendapati bingkai kecil yang biasanya terletak diatas meja itu. Binarnya membulat sempurna ketika melihat kunci mobil serta rekening milik Sehun yang tergeletak disana. Tubuh Luhan bergetar ketika pikiran-pikiran aneh hinggap di kepalanya lalu lelaki mungil itu berbalik menuju lemari pakaian Sehun yang terdapat di pojok ruangan kemudian membukanya lebar-lebar.

 _ **Deg**_

Dan benar saja pakaian-pakaian itu lebih sedikit dari biasanya. Kecurigaannya tidak bisa terelakkan lagi. Sehunnya telah pergi... air mata itu mengalir begitu deras, tubuhnya yang bergetar menahan isakan pilunya jatuh merosot ke lantai.

"Sehunie...hiks"

Luhan terisak pelan sambil menyeret tubuhnya terseok mendekati laci meja belajar Sehun. Tangannya bergetar ketika mengambil sebuah kotak berwarna biru yang sudah terbungkus rapi didalam laci. Ya, kado ulang tahun untuk Sehun. Luhan berharap jika Sehun melihatnya disana, ia takut memberikan kado itu secara langsung karena Sehun pasti masih merasa kecewa padanya.

 _Bodoh. Luhan bodoh! Kenapa menghalangi Jongin mengejar Sehun waktu itu, jika saja ia tidak menghalanginya pasti Sehun tidak akan pergi._

"Sehun...Sehun..hiks Sehun"

Hampir dua jam Luhan berdiam diri sambil memeluk kotak kado itu di atas lantai ubin yang dingin. Tak ia pedulikan lagi tubuhnya yang menggigil kedinginan lelaki mungil itu masih saja meringkuk disana sembari merapalkan nama Sehun berkali-kali, berharap lelaki itu datang dan memakaikan kaos kaki kesayangannya seperti biasa.

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari tempat kerjanya mengertnyit saat melihat pintu kamar Sehun yang terbuka cukup lebar. Karena penasaran Chanyeolpun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar itu ketika ia mendengar isak tangis yang memilukan keluar dari sana.

"Astaga! Luhan! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?" pekik Chanyeol saat melihat tubuh adiknya yang meringkuk, menggigil di samping meja belajar Sehun. Dengan tergesa Chanyeol mendekatinya lalu memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Hyung. Chanie hyung" lirih Luhan ditengah isakannya "Sehun..hiks.. Sehun pergi hyung..hiks Sehun pergi meninggalkan kita"

Chanyeol sedikit terkejut mendengarnya namun ia mencoba tenang dan mendengarkan keluh kesah adiknya. Chanyeol mengusap punggung kecil itu penuh perasaan.

"Sehun pergi karena XiaoLu...hiks...Sehun membenciku _hyung_ " katanya sambil terisak pilu.

"Ssstt...sayang tenanglah, Sehun tidak membencimu. Mungkin dia hanya pergi sebentar untuk keperluannya, dia pasti akan kembali Lu" kata Chanyeol mencoba menenangkan Luhan.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak hyung. Sehun meninggalkan kunci mobil dan rekeningnya, dia tidak mau menggunakannya lagi hyung. Sehun pergi meninggalkan kita...hiks" sangkalnya lirih.

.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian isakan Luhan mereda digantikan dengan nafasnya yang teratur – Luhan tertidur di pelukan Chanyeol setelah lelah menangis. Chanyeolpun segera membopong tubuh adiknya yang terasa hangat ke atas ranjang Sehun. Ah, sepertinya adiknya terkena demam akibat terlalu lama berdiam diri di atas lantai ubin yang dingin. Chanyeol mengambil kotak biru yang dipeluk erat adiknya, meletakkannya di meja kemudian ia menyelimuti tubuh tubuh mungil itu sebelum pergi mengambil baskom air hangat dan kain didapur.

.

* * *

 *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

"Ini sudah dua hari hyung dan panas Luhan hyung tidak juga menurun. Aku takut jika keadaannya akan semakin memburuk" kata Jongin khawatir.

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan Jongin-ah. Luhan tidak mau meminum obatnya jika bukan Sehun yang meminumkannya" ujar Yifan menimpali.

Ketiga bersaudara itu kini tengah berkumpul diruang tamu keluarganya dengan pikiran yang berkecamuk. Chanyeol yang sedari tadi belum angkat bicara pun akhirnya membuka suara. "Mungkin kita harus mendesak Jongdae untuk memberi tahu keberadaan Sehun" usulnya.

Yifan dan Jonginpun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Baiklah, biarkan aku dan Jongin yang pergi kerumahnya. Kau yang menjaga XiaoLu dirumah, hyung" Ujar Chanyeol dan ditanggapi dengan anggukan oleh Yifan.

Beberapa menit kemudian Chanyeol dan Jongin sampai didepan kediaman Jongdae. Lelaki berwajah kotak itu terlihat sedang mencuci mobilnya di teras depan. Merekapun menghampirinya kemudian menanyakan keberadaan Sehun kepada Jongdae.

"Aku tidak tau hyung, Jong. Sungguh. Sehun hanya menghubungiku jika ada sesuatu yang penting saja. Dimana keberadaannya aku pun tak tau" jawab Jongdae.

Chanyeol dan Jonginpun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya frustasi, kini satu-satunya harapan mereka pun tidak tau dimana keberadaan Sehun. Lalu apa yang harus mereka lakukan sekarang, eoh?

"Aku sangat berharap padamu Jongdae-ya. Tolong katakan kepada Sehun ketika dia menghubungimu nanti, Luhan sakit, sudah dua hari ini demamnya tidak juga turun. Dia tidak mau meminum obatnya jika bukan Sehun yang meminumkan. Dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena dirinyalah Sehun pergi. Aku mohon katakan pada Sehun jika kami sangat mengharapkan dia kembali, Luhan sangat membutuhkan Sehun. Aku bahkan tidak tau akan menjadi apa anak itu jika Sehun pergi dari kehidupannya, sekarang saja tubuhnya seperti mayat hidup" Kata Chanyeol dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

Jongdae memandangnya iba, lelaki se-ceria Chanyeol bahkan hampir saja meneteskan air mata di hadapannya, mungkin memang benar kondisi Luhan sangat lah mengkhawatirkan.

"Baiklah hyung, aku akan menyampaikannya nanti jika Sehun menghubungiku" ujar Jongdae akhirnya.

"Terimakasih Jongdae-ya. Kami permisi dulu" Ucap Chanyeol kemudian mengajak Jongin pulang kerumahnya, namun Jongin masih enggan beranjak dari tempatnya, Chanyeol menatap adiknya bingung.

"Aku yakin Sehun akan datang. Dia tidak akan mungkin mengecewakan sosok yang sangat mencintainya" kata Jongin dengan tatapan lurus memandang pintu rumah Jongdae yang sedikit terbuka kemudian lelaki itu berjalan mendahului Chanyeol menuju mobil mereka.

.

Jongdae segera memasuki rumahnya setelah Chanyeol dan Jongin pergi dari kediamannya. Langkahnya sedikit tergesa kemudian ia menutup pintu rumahnya sedikit kencang.

"Sehun! Kau tau, aku sudah melakukan dosa besar. Mulutku mengatakan kebohongan yang sangat manis didepan mereka. Hampir saja jantungku berhen-"

"Luhan hyung mencintaiku?"

Lelaki pucat yang berdiri disamping Jongdae itu bertanya entah pada siapa. Ia masih sangat terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataan langsung keluar dari bibir saudaranya. Luhan yang sakit, dan Luhan yang mencintainya. Kenyataan yang pahit sekaligus manis yang datang secara tiba-tiba.

Jongdae yang mulutnya masih sedikit terbuka karena menggantungkan kalimatnya tadipun akhirnya menyahuti "Yah, ku kira sejak dulu dia mencintaimu" katanya.

Sehun menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap Jongdae dengan mata sipitnya yang membulat "maksudmu?"

"Astaga, Sehun. Kau memang tidak peka. Jelas-jelas Luhan mencintaimu selama ini, bahkan terlihat sangat ketara dari sorot matanya yang penuh cinta ketika memandangmu. Dan kau lebih memilih lelaki murahan itu untuk kau jadikan kekasih. Jelas-jelas dia adalah lelaki penggoda, aku tidak tau kenapa kau bisa memilihnya dulu. Oh, apa mungkin kau sudah termakan oleh rayuan pahitnya ya. Dia itu serigala berbulu sapi, Sehun. Kenapa kau begitu bodoh sih, bisa-bisanya mempercayai lelaki itu" kata Jongdae sarkastik.

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas. Entah karena bodoh atau kurang pintar, sahabatnya ini menyebutkan beberapa kata yang salah dari peribahasa yang entah ia dapat dari mana itu, namun Sehun enggan menanggapinya. Lelaki itu kini tengah sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Apakah ia harus menemui Luhan? Sungguh Sehun sangat mengkhawatirkan kondisi sosok yang sangat disayanginya itu.

* * *

. *****Not Brother but Lover*****

* * *

Luhan mengerang dalam tidurnya. Laki-laki berparas cantik itu membuka matanya yang terasa berat. Ia haus, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Luhan hendak beranjak dari ranjangnya berniat mengambil air yang terletak diatas nakasnya, namun pergerakannya terhenti ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya, menyuruhnya agar tetap berbaring. Tanpa melihat siapa sosok itu, Luhanpun hanya menurutinya. Ia baringkan kembali tubuhnya yang masih terasa sangat lemas itu.

"Minumlah"

Sosok itu menyodorkan segelas air putih didepan Luhan. Luhan menerima gelas itu lalu menegakkan tubuhnya dibantu oleh sosok itu. Luhan menegak air itu rakus seperti tidak minum selama berhari-hari, bahkan Luhan sampai menahan nafasnya beberapa menit agar tidak tersedak. Lelaki disampingnyapun tersenyum kecil melihatnya. "Minumlah pelan-pelan hyung"

 _ **Uhuk**_

Suara itu membuat Luhan tersedak minumannya. Luhan menepuk-nepuk pelan dadanya sambil terbatuk kecil. Lelaki yang duduk disampingnyapun mengambil alih gelas Luhan, meletakkannya diatas nakas kemudian mengelus punggung Luhan.

Luhan menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, menatap wajah lelaki didepannya dengan lekat-lekat. Binar rusanya berkaca-kaca, Luhan mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah tampan yang sangat ia rindukan itu.

"Sehun" lirihnya disertai dengan air mata haru yang lolos dari pelupuknya "Sehun...hiks" tak lama kemudian isakan kecilpun menyusulnya.

Sehun tersenyum sangat tampan lalu menarik tubuh Luhan kedalam dekapannya "Ya. Ini aku hyung, maafkan aku telah membuatmu sakit seperti ini" ujarnya penuh sesal.

Luhan mengeratkan pelukannya. Menggesekkan wajahnya yang berurai air mata semakin kedalam dada bidang Sehun "Ini bukan mimpi kan? Kau Sehunieku kan..hiks" tanya Luhan yang masih belum bisa mempercayai kenyataan ini.

Sehun mengusap surai madu itu dengan sayang, menyesapnya lalu bergumam _hm_ disana. Sungguh, Sehun sangat merindukan Luhan. Aromanya yang memabukkan, tubuhnya yang hangat dan pas di pelukan Sehun. Rasanya lelaki tampan itu bisa saja berhenti bernafas jika terlalu lama jauh-jauh dari sosok ini.

Lalu Sehun teringat kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu sebelum ia berada di dalam kamarnya ini.

" _Akhirnya kau datang juga Sehun-ah" Kata Jongin tersenyum kecil ketika melihat sosok Sehun yang berdiri didepan rumahnya setelah ia membukakan pintu. Jongin menyingkir dari pintu mempersilahkan Sehun masuk._

 _Sehun memasuki rumah yang hampir seminggu tidak ia jamah itu dengan wajahnya yang datar seperti biasa. Disana Sehun melihat Yifan dan Chanyeol tengah duduk disofa ruang tamu dengan wajah yang ditekuk, mereka belum mengetahui keberadaaan Sehun sepertinya._

" _Hyung" panggil Sehun mencoba mengaliahkan perhatian saudara-saudaranya. Dan benar saja kedua lelaki yang tengah termenung itu mengalihkan perhatiannya menatap Sehun terkejut. Chanyeol yang tadinya duduk di ujung sofa tiba-tiba berdiri dan langsung menubruk tubuh Sehun, memeluknya erat "Syukurlah, Hun-a kau datang" ujarnya._

 _Sehun segera menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Chanyeol membuat sang empunya mengernyit tak mengerti. "Sehun?"_

" _Maafkan aku hyung. Yifan hyung, Chanyeol hyung, Jongin-ah maafkan aku telah membuat keadaan menjadi seperti ini. Maaf karena kebodohanku membuat Luhan hyung sakit. Maafkan aku karena pergi secara tiba-tiba kemarin, karena rasa bersalahku setelah tanpa sengaja memukul Luhan hyung kala itu membuat pikiranku kalut. Maaf hyung sepertinya aku telah jatuh cinta pada orang yang sangat berharga di hidup kita. Sungguh aku sudah mencoba untuk mengabaikan perasaan ini hyung, namun aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah menguburnya dalam-dalam tapi perasaan itu semakin tumbuh dan berkembang. Aku tidak mampu menahan perasaan ini terlalu lama lagi hyung. Aku...aku mencintai XiaoLu kita, hyung, maaf" kata Sehun penuh sesal sembari membungkukkan badannya 90 derajat didepan saudara-saudaranya._

 _Yifan dan Chanyeol terdiam, bibirnya seperti terkunci rapat-rapat, mereka sangat terkejut. Bukan terkejut mengenai perasaan Sehun melainkan kata-kata yang lelaki pucat itu ucapkan. Belum pernah mereka mendengar Sehun berbicara sepanjang ini, apalagi dengan kata maaf yang belum pernah mereka dengar keluar dari mulut Sehun sebelumnya.  
_

 _Jongin yang berdiri disamping Sehun hanya bisa terkikik geli melihat tampang cengo saudaranya._

 _Jongin menepuk pelan punggung Sehun"Jangan khawatir Hun-a. Luhan hyung sudah menceritakan bagaimana kejadian itu sebenarnya. Kami tidak akan melarangmu untuk mencintai Luhan hyung, justru sudah sangat lama kami menantikan pengakuan ini keluar dari bibirmu. Ah, ya kami tau jika kau bukanlah orang yang peka, makanya terlalu lama menyadarinya haha" katanya mencairkan suasana._

 _Kini giliran Sehun yang memandang saudara-saudaranya dengan wajah cengo. Jadi selama ini, mereka sudah tau jika Luhan mencintainya? Bahkan Sehun sempat mengira bahwa saudaranya kan mengulitinya ketika mngetahui jika Sehunlah yang memukul Luhan. Dan dengan bodohnya lagi Sehun menganggap saudara-saudaranya akan menentang hubungannya dengan Luhan lalu mengasingkan lelaki cantik itu ke China._

 _Astaga Sehun, pikiranmu terlalu dangkal sayang._

" _Cepat temui dia" kata Chanyeol menyuruh Sehun agar segera menemui Luhan._

" _Pergilah ke kamarmu, dia tidur disana sejak kemarin" kali ini suara berat Yifan yang menyuruhnya._

 _Senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya, Sehun mendekati satu-persatu saudaranya kemudian memeluknya singkat. Dimulai dari Jongin yang tersenyum lebar disebelahnya kemudian Chanyeol yang juga tersenyum tak kalah lebar didedapannya lalu Yifan yang masih terkejut dengan perlakuannya hanya bisa menepuk punggung adiknya "Terimakasih hyung" gumam Sehun pelan._

Kurang lebih seperti itulah kejadiannya. Kini tubuh Sehun tengah bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan Luhan yang bersandar didadanya dan memeluknya erat. Luhan baru saja meminum obatnya, baru beberapa menit Sehun berada disini dan tubuh mungil itu mulai membaik, wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Sehun terkikik kecil, sepertinya Luhan merasa takut jika ia akan pergi meninggalkannya lagi terbukti dengan tangannya yang mencengkeram kemeja yang dipakainya kuat.

"Lu?" panggil Sehun pelan. Luhan mendongakkan wajanya menatap Sehun dengan binarnya yang bersinar menyala-nyala. "Iya Sehunieee" sahut Luhan dengan suara manja.

"Kau lihat ini?" kata Sehun lalu menunjukkan sesuatu yang melingkar di pergelangan tangan kanannya.

"Cartier" lirih Luhan. Luhan ingat, itu adalah kado ulang tahun yang telah ia siapkan untuk Sehun, itu berarti dia sudah membuka kotak kadonya.

"Ya. Sayang, terimakasih. Aku sangat menyukainya" ujar Sehun kemudian mengecup sayang surai Luhan "Kau juga harus melihat pergelangan tangan kananmu sekarang" pinta Sehun.

Luhanpun mengangkat tangan kanannya tinggi-tinggi kemudian membekap mulutnya tak percaya "Sehunie. Kapan kau memakaikannya di tanganku?" tanyanya.

"Tentu saja saat kau tertidur tadi" jawab Sehun.

Luhan mencebikkan bibirnya kesal karena Sehun memakaikan benda itu diam-diam "Tapi kau tau kan arti dari gelang ini?" tanyanya. Sehunpun menganggukkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum kecil "Tentu"

"Jadi?"

"Kau adalah kekasihku mulai sekarang. Dan gelang couple ini akan mengikat kita selama-lamanya" kata Sehun sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Bagaiamana dengan Baekhyun? kenapa kau bisa dengan seenaknya menjadikan aku kekasihmu sedangkan kau- _ **Cupp**_ " Sehun mencuri ciuman dari bibir Luhan.

"Aku dan Baekhyun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa sekarang. Kau benar dia bukanlah lelaki yang baik, selama beberapa hari ketika aku tidak kuliah aku mengukitinya, dia selalu pergi dengan laki-laki yang berbeda setiap malamnya. Maaf karena aku sempat memarahimu bahkan berlaku kasar kepadamu karena lelaki murahan itu. Aku mencintaimu XiaoLu. Maaf baru menyadarinya sekarang. " Ujar Sehun tulus.

Luhan tersenyum haru lalu merubah posisinya hingga berhadapan dengan Sehun kemudian mencium bibir lelakinya cukup lama. Luhan kehilangan kendali, jantungnya berdebar dan tungkainya mulai melemah. Ah, sepertinya Luhan melakukan kesalahan besar karena telah membangunkan serigala yang kelaparan.

"Huniehh"

Sehun menguasai permainan kali ini. Sehun mengecup lalu menyesap bibir yang terasa manis itu dengan beringas. Memutuskan tautan bibir itu sejenak, Sehun memutar posisinya hingga kini Luhan berada dibawahnya. Sehun memerangkap tubuh lelaki manis itu dengan kedua tangan yang berada disisi-sisi tubuhnya. Sehun semakin mendekatkan wajahnya, menempatkan ciuman lagi di bibir ranum itu lebih menuntut. Luhanpun refleks mencengkeram erat kemeja yang Sehun kenakan.

"Hunhh-" lidah Luhan menggeliat kesana-kemari ketika lidah Sehun masuk kedalam mulutnya. Daging tak bertulang itu bergerilya sepanjang rongga mulut dan gigi-giginya.

Tubuh Luhan menggelinjang ketika tangan Sehun mulai bergerak merambat kedadanya. Jemarinya bergerak semakin nakal, mencubit puting dadanya yang masih tersembunyi dibalik piyama.

Nafsu dalam tubuh Sehun semakin berkoar-koar ketika menatap mata rusa kekasihnya yang sayu, Sehun terus menggerakkan lidahnya menjilati bibir Luhan, turun kedagu lalu membasahi leher putih mulus itu dengan lelehan saliva.

"Aku menginginkanmu Lu" Sehun berbisik pelan di telinga Luhan.

"Hun-ngghh" Luhan merintih pelan ketika Sehun menghisap lehernya. Seleruh tubuhnya melemas karena gelenyar asing itu telah memanipulasi persendiannya. Luhan terbelalak ketika tangan yang memanjakan dadanya tadi kini beralih menelusuri perut sampai keselangkangannya. Luhan hanya bisa terdiam pasrah menikmatinya setelah Sehun membisikkan kata-kata penenang yang berhasil melunturkan ke khawatirannya.

Bibir ranum yang mengkilap dan basah oleh saliva itupun terbuka. Desahan samar lolos dari bibirnya ketika tangan Sehun dengan lincah masuk kedalam celana piayamanya. Tangan dingin lelaki itu memasuki celana dalam lalu menyentuh gundukan yang hangat dan sangat sensitif itu.

"Sehun-ahh"

Sehun menciumi bibir kekasihnya rakus hingga membuatnya kesulitan bernafas untuk mengalihkan tangannya yang telah membawa kejantanan itu keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya lalu memijatnya perlahan.

"Hunhh.. "

"Ini pengalaman pertamamu kan sayang" bisik Sehun dengan suara yang berat dan berhasil membuat tulang belakang Luhan meleleh ditempat "Kau pasti akan menikmatinya"

* * *

Tubuh keduanya kini tengah polos diatas ranjang sedangkan pakaian mereka tercecer dilantai kamar. Sehun berada diatas tubuh Luhan mencium bibirnya penuh nafsu disertai dengan tangan kanannya yang terus mengocok dan memijat kecil benda privat Luhan.

"Eungh...Sehunie" Luhan tak bisa menanahan kenikmatan ketika juniornya yang dimanjakan Sehun menegang lalu mengeluarkan cairan sperma ketika ia mencapai klimaksnya. Cairan putih kental itu melumuri tangan Sehun.

Sehun tersenyum puas menatap Luhan dengan birahinya yang semakin memuncak "Aku ingin menyentuhmu sayang"katanya. Luhan menanggapinya dengan anggukan, ini adalah pengalaman pertamanya melakukan sex dan dia tidak tau sesakit apakah rasanya namun karena Luhan mempercayai Sehun, iapun mengijinkannya, Luhan yakin jika lelaki itu tidak akan menyakitinya. "Lakukan Hunie, sentuhlah aku sepuasmu"

"Aku berjanji tidak akan menyakitimu. Mungkin akan terasa sedikit sakit diawal, tapi aku yakin kau akan menikmatinya setelah itu" Dengan berakhirnya kalimat itu, Sehun melumuri jarinya dengan saliva lalu meletakkan jarinya di permukaan anus, menggerakkan jari telunjuknya melingkar yang ringan di sekeliling liang anus lalu pelan-pelan masuk kedalam lubang anal Luhan. Lelaki bermata rusa itu meringis pelan ketika jari telunjuk itu masuk kedalam lubangnya. Jari itu masih terasa sangat asing dilubangnya, namun Luhan mulai menikmatinya karena Sehun melakukannya sangat pelan dan hati-hati.

Sehun merasakan jepitan hangat di jarinya dikarenakan otot _Sphincter_ Luhan yang mencoba menahan jarinya. Setelah itu sambil memutar jarinya, Sehun menarik jari telunjuknya lalu memasukkannya lagi beberapa dengan pelan-pelan dan tenang. Ketika tiga jarinya berhasil masuk kedalam lubang itu, Sehun memutar jarinya dan memaju mundurkan didalam. Sehun mengalihkan rasa sakit yang dirasakan Luhan itu dengan menjilati putingnya, mengecupnya lalu menarik-nariknya pelan seperti bayi yang tengah menyusu pada ibunya membuat Luhan menggelinjang pelan dalam kenikmatan sentuhannya.

Jari Sehun sudah berhasil masuk semakin dalam, Luhanpun juga sepertinya sudah mulai terbiasa. Lelaki cantik itu bahkan tidak meringis lagi melainkan mendesah pelan memanggil namanya. Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya dengan hati-hati kemudian mengangkat pantat Luhan hingga posisi anusnya agak naik. Sehun melihat lubang merah itu telah berkedut disana, "Sehunie...kenapa kau mengeluarkannya" senyumnya semakin berkembang setelah mendengar Luhan merengek ketika Sehun mengeluarkan jarinya. _Oh, sepertinya Luhan sudah mulai ketagihan dengan pelayanan Sehun yang lembut._

"Kenapa, _hm_? karena sesuatu yang lebih besar juga ingin merasakan kehangatan lubangmu itu sayang" kata Sehun tersenyum menggoda menatap binar rusa Luhan yang sayu. Semburat merah menjalari pipi Luhan, lelaki itu cukup mengerti ketika kekasihnya menggodanya sambil memegang benda privatnya sendiri yang diarahkan kedepan lubang anal Luhan. "Aku akan hati-hati sayang" katanya memenangkan.

"Sshhh" Luhan memejamkan matanya, meringis pelan ketika penis besar Sehun memasuki lubangnya. Lelaki bermata rusa itu mencengkeram kain sprei nya yang tak beraturan dengan sangat erat.

Sehun memasukkan alat kelaminnya kedalam lubang anus itu dengan sangat hati-hati karena tak ingin kekasihnya merasakan sakit yang berlebih. Setelah benda itu masuk sepenuhnya, Sehun terdiam sejenak menunggu respon yang Luhan berikan. Luhanpun membuka matanya kemudian mengangguk, memberikan isyarat agar Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya.

Lelaki pucat itu tersenyum, sangat teduh, saking teduhnya sampai-sampai Luhan melupakan rasa sakitnya begitu saja ketika sang kekasih mulai memaju mudurkan juniornya didalam. Ringisan kecil yang keluar dari bibirnya berganti dengan desahan nikmat yang merdu. "Shh...Nggghh...Sehunhh"

Sehun merangkak keatas tubuh kekasihnya, mencium bibirnya bergairah sambil menggerakkan tubuh bawahnya. Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun, meremas rambutnya pelan, menyalurkan rasa nikmat yang tiada tara. Semakin cepat, Sehun memaju mundurkan kejantanannya semakin cepat pula mereka mencapai orgasmenya. Tangan Sehunpun tak berhenti mengocok junior Luhan yang menegang dibawah perutnya. Kocokannya semakin cepat bersamaan dengan gerakan bawah tubuhnya. Junior Sehun terasa membesar didalam sana.

"Sehunhh akuhh- "

"Bersama sayanghh"

" _ **Croot...**_ ahhh"

Sepasang kekasih itu mencampai klimaksnya secara bersamaan. Sehun melepaskan Cairan spermanya yang kental didalam lubang Luhan, sedangkan cairan milik Luhan muncrat hingga mengenai perut Sehun. _Sungguh pengalaman yang luar biasa._

Keduanya terlentang diatas ranjang dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Sehun menolehkan kepalanya kesamping melihat wajah kekasihnya yang basah oleh keingat. Mata rusa itu tertutup rapat dengan nafas yang menderu. Sehun tersenyum kecil kemudian menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati Luhan kemudian merengkuhnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu, XiaoLu" katanya kemudian mengecup kening kekasihnya, memeluknya semakin erat seolah tak ingin melepaskannya.

Luhan bergerak-gerak menyamankan posisinya didalam dada bidang Sehun. "Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunie...bahkan sejak lama" gumamnya lirih.

"Maafkan aku Lu, Sehunie yang bodoh ini baru menyadarinya sekarang. Aku berjanji akan mencintaimu selamanya, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu karena mulai sekarang kau bukan hanya menjadi saudaraku melainkan juga kekasihku. Kekasih yang akan aku sayangi seumur hidupku"

Luhan terkikik kecil. Sebelumnya dia belum pernah mendengar Sehun melontarkan kata-kata romantis seperti itu, dan entah kenapa itu terdengar sangatlah lucu di telinganya.

" _Cheesy_ Hun"

"MWO?!"

"Haha, _ani aniyo._ Sehunie?"

"Hm?"

"Bagaimana jika setelah ini aku hamil?"

"Maka aku akan langsung menikahimu sayang~"

"Yak! Kau pikir biaya nikah tidak mahal _eoh_?! Apa kau punya cukup uang untuk menghidupi keluargama nanti?"

"Tenang saja sayang. Aku sudah memiliki pekerjaan dan uang tabungan sendiri. Kau tidak perlu takut mati kelaparan jika hidup bersamaku nanti"

"MWO?!"

"Hahaha..."

Tawa keduanyapun meledak didalam ruangan itu. Sepasang kekasih itu cekikikan diatas ranjang ketika salah satu dari mereka mulai menjahili satu sama lain, mencubit-cubit kecil tubuh polos mereka hingga membuat ranjang king size itu berderit menahan beban diatasnya.

 _Oh, sepertinya ini akan menjadi kado terindah sepanjang hidup Sehun._

Sedangkan dari balik pintu kamar mereka yang tak terkunci itu. Nampak ketiga sosok saudaranya tengah membusungkan badannya kedepan, mengintip dari sela-sela pintu dengan posisi Jongin paling bawah membawa sebuah kamera perekam di tangannya.

"Yak hyung, jangan menindihku! Kalian berat!" Protes Jongin namun yang sosok yang berada diatasnya itu mengabaikan protesannya. Keduanyapun semakin bergerak-gerak tak menentu, entah apa yang mereka lakukan yang jelas itu membuat Jongin kesal karena kamera yang ia pegang terus bergoyang.

"Yak! Hyung!" Dengan geram Jonginpun menegakkan tubuhnya membuat kedua sosok yang berada diatasnya itu terjungkal kebelakang secara bersamaan.

"Auch! Pantatku!"

"Pfftthh..." Jongin membekap mulutnya menahan tawa ketika melihat kedua tubuh saudaranya terjatuh kelantai dengan tidak elitnya.

"Hahahahaha"

Dan malam yang beberapa hari terlihat sunyi didalam rumah itupun berubah penuh tawa dengan sekejab. Kebahagiaan itu menyelimuti keluarga mereka kembali. Empat bersaudara itu berjanji dalam hatinya masing-masing, bahwa mereka akan menjaga dan menyayangi keluarga kecilnya dengan sepenuh hati.

 _Aku berharap jika senyum itu takkan pernah luntur dari wajah mereka. Tuhan terimakasih karena sudah menyatukan keluarga kami kembali -Wu Yifan –_

 _Jika kegagalan merupakan kesuksesan yang tertunda, maka kebahagiaan adalah buah hasil dari penantian yang lama. Aku bahagia melihat keluargaku bahagia, dan aku berharap kebahagiaan ini akan bertahan selamanya – Wu Chanyeol –_

 _Aku tidak pernah mengerti apa makna cinta itu sesungguhnya, yang aku tau cinta itu adalah keluarga. Aku menyayangi saudara-saudaraku lebih dari diriku sendiri karena aku sangat yakin jika tidak ada cinta yang bisa melebihi ikatan darah yang kita miliki – Wu Jongin –_

 _Cinta itu terkadang tak terlihat. Jika kalian bukan orang yang peka sepertiku, aku yakin akan membutuhkan waktu sangat lama untuk menyadari perasaan itu. Aku sangat beruntung karena meliki saudara-saudara yang sangat pengertian, selalu mendukungku dan bersedia memaklumi sifatku yang terkadang kekanakan ini. Sungguh aku sangat menyayangi kalian. Untuk saudaraku yang sekarang telah resmi menjadi kekasihku, satu hal yang harus selalu kau ingat sayang...Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sampai akhir! – Wu ( Oh ) Sehun –_

 _ **My Family. Brother and Lover , I Will Love You Forever!**_ _– Wu Luhan –_

 _._

 _ **REAL END**_

* * *

Sumpah ini apa? *tereakpaketoaa

Kok ngeslong sih gue :3, sorry banget ya kalau nganu, sungguh ini sangat panjang dan alurnya err...keterlaluan belibetnya wkwkwkw...

Semoga aja masih ada yang mau baca dan meninggalkan jejak. **Terimakasih.**

Btw, sorry banget ya gaes, kemarin gue banyak nge DC kontak dibbm, habisnya lemot banget :( mianhae... kalau kalian mau berteman dan curhat2 sm orang yg gk jelas macem gue, bisa inpit ID Line gue : lieyalu ...Tnks~


End file.
